


in the wake of your eyes it decays

by glazed



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, End of the World Fluff, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazed/pseuds/glazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zombie au. oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy fucking shit…” Smoke wafted through Cosima’s teeth, a slow release, black rimmed eyes widening further and further. Her grip tightened on the oversized headphones, only one padded cup smushed against the right side of her head. Cosima acted as if she left an ear available to hear Felix’s digital murmurings, but he knew those dreads would begin to feel awful under the near constant pressure Cosima placed on her skull. Always listening, reading, absorbing.   
  
“What are your itty bitty birdies chirping at you now?” Felix asked from his floating window, his oft pixelated figure a near permanent feature on Cosima’s desktop when they weren’t physically near one another.   
  
“I can’t...I can’t even...I mean, I knew it, though!” Cosima’s eyes scanned back and forth, reading only her own thoughts.   
  
“Cos!” Felix barked, slapping the wooden end of his paintbrush against his webcam.   
  
“Felix!” Cosima’s eyes shot back to her computer screen, relieved he was with her once again. “Felix, you’ve gotta get over here. The dead are rising.”   
  
“Ohhh, you know old wankers really love that joke…”   
  
“This is not a joke. I just heard...well, what I just heard doesn’t even know what the fuck it was saying, but I _do_ know, and…it’s fucking zombies, Fe.” Cosima grasped at the air.   
  
“Cosima Niehaus, what the bloody hell was in that joint?” Felix leaned closer to his camera lens. “Listen, I know you’re brilliant beyond words, so even you have to admit that your obsession with conspiracy theories is sometimes...well, you know, _bollocks_.”   
  
“Fe…”

  
“No, no, now I’m serious. And I get it, I think you need it, it’s a healthy distraction from all those super brain cells you have floating around in there,” He gestured upwards. “And I think it’s positive you know… it shows a healthy imagination outside of all that science. It keeps you real in a sense, not one of those creepy, boring, lab corpses. Fuck. Forget I just said corpses.”   
  
“Felix, I will be the first to admit that I have gone down some...well, what turned out to be really unfounded rabbit holes.” Cosima’s eyes drifted, thoughts shifting to UFOs. “But this isn’t like that! What I just heard came from a police blotter, not some middle aged abductee in his trailer broadcasting from Reno.”   
  
“You’re tapping the police too now, Cos? Because you do know you’re not _actually Agent Scully_.” Felix could barely suppress his slowly forming grin.   
  
“God damn it.” Cosima huffed at the man’s inability to ever take her seriously. Swallowing, she debated herself internally. Slight changes of expression passing over her countenance, jaw clenching intermittently. _Okay, am I taking this too far? I heard what I’ve been waiting to hear since I was 8 and watched_ Night of the Living Dead _. And just because I dropped off of the grid three weeks before my Masters was placed in my palm does not mean that...God, what does that mean about me?_ Her face swirled, self-conscious turning pale.   
  
“Oi, Cos? Are you thinking about how you’re a hussy drop-out with a giant brain again?” Felix’s teeth were actually gleaming this time, sharky bastard.   
  
“Ok, science time.” Cosima clapped her hands together briefly, composure regained. “I don’t know what is exactly causing this right now, but it’s not outside of the realm of nature and _definitely_ not beyond the freaky big pharma and/or military biological warfare that fucking funds the ground you and I are currently standing on.”   
  
“God, if only Mrs. S had kept us in England…” Felix gazed nostalgically off, before feeling the glare from his computer. “Well, I mean, besides the fact that then I never would have met my absolute best friend ever .” He shut his mouth and waited for Cosima to continue, softening his eyes.   
  
“Anyway, the point is, _‘my theories_ ’ aside, there’s strange shit that goes on in nature too, Felix! Remember when I freaked out on you about the zombie ants in Brazil? A _fungus_ takes over their brain and controls them! Granted, it doesn’t make them violent, just makes the little ant body walk it to a damp place so it can start sporing…but it does kill them! Just like these reanimated human corpses are going all killing-spree downtown, _as we speak_.” The urgency of before re-entered Cosima’s tone, as if she herself had re-realized the danger they were in, their need to be in the same place now .   
  
“Can you just come over, Fe? All of my equipment is here,” she gestured to various radios, scanners, screens, and science littered around her tiny apartment. “And I’m so much better in emergency situations when I have all of my… things.” She looked at her belongings nervously.   
  
“Listen, Cos, I love you to death and all of your _things_ , too, but I am just about bloody done with this painting, and my last john said if I made the cock _extra_ big, then he would write a check _extra_ \--”   
  
“FINE.” Cosima interrupted, rudely. “I’m leaving now, but seriously, don’t fucking go anywhere . Don’t move, other than to paint your penis.” And with that, Felix’s feed of Cosima cut off, a lingering annoyance left peering at him from behind heavy frames.   
  
“ _God_ , someone is in a mood today…” Felix huffed quietly to himself, his focus returning to his brushstrokes. Before he could dip his bristles again, he heard a sharp scream, a gurgle.

  
Standing slowly, he turned to the window of his apartment, beginning to edge closer. Gingerly, he pulled back the gauzy curtain partially obscuring the Minnesota summer outside. His brow furrowed, leaning closer to the glass.   
  
“Bloody fucking hell .” Red sprayed across green grass, smeared along the sidewalk outside of his building. A woman’s body, mauled, torn, destroyed. “Cosima!” Felix spun around to his computer, too late for another video chat. Scrabbling for his cell phone under paints, he grasped it tightly, punching the last number (she was almost always the last number).   
  
He swallowed dryly, busy tones echoing. All busy, no phones. Fuck.   
  
“Oh Cos, I finally regret doubting all your crazy.” After slipping the screw driver into its’ slot as the lock on his door, he returned to the window. _God please let those dreads still be attached to a living head when they get here_ .   
  
___________

  
  
“God fucking Felix ,” Cosima frustrated, nervous, fearful, clutched the rucksack she hurriedly packed with her candy, soda, police scanner, flashlight, aerosol asthma inhaler, and the only weapon in her small flat -- a butcher knife from the block sitting dusty on her kitchen counter. _It’s sort of classic_ …   
  
It was shoved into her backpack, swung over her shoulder, glasses pushed firmly onto face, hand grasping doorknob…   
  
“ _Ok_.”   
  
She jogged down her stairs, glancing about before pushing her way outside. Cautiously peering, nothing seemed askew in the parking lot and she shoved her hands in her pocket for the wad of car keys sitting there. She toed swiftly over the pavement, navigating to her small, beat up blue Geo Tracker.   
  
Unlocking, slipping inside, “ _Old Faithful_ ” uttered reverentially as she turned the ignition over. A definite sense of calm washed her limbs as the engine warmed and readied itself to be driven.   
  
She looked down, about to shift gears. _THUD_ , against the short hood, her eyes rapidly rising to see the bloody face gaping at her, no more than a foot behind the glass windshield. Her heart dropped, throat sinking-feeling with panic and she began to doubt herself. _Fuck fuck fuck, can’t do this, need to be inside behind a computer, always thought I was was tougher than I actually know that I am…_   
  
But before her brain even knows it, her hand is clutching the stick and her feet are slamming pedals on their own and the already gory body has been mowed down, bloodied more by the Geo, red and blue now. “ _Holy shit_ ,” she’s still muttering to herself but now she’s driving, passing more bodies eating bodies, more screaming and running, but her small car is cruising easily, her hands still as relaxed as if they were playing a simple track on Mariokart in her living room. Her body is knowingly steering to the less used road that skirts along the edge of town, until she can find an opportunity to cut in closer to Felix’s apartment.   
  
The zombies are thinning out along this path, but still screams echo, still someone is running from something that they used to know as someone they loved. As she nears one of the bridges crossing over the river, the congestion picks back up, but more of these people are alive. She cuts over a street, attempting to avoid the traffic. She meets another block and skips another street. All of these people desperately trying to cross the brown water, to get on the interstate, to goes who knows _where_ , just away from this.   
  
She finally reaches the military presence. More seem to be rolling in by the second, uniform clad bodies tumbling out of trucks, rifles firmly in place. She seems to have rolled up to a small scuffle between the military and...some suits? Who are these people? Before she knows it, a soldier is gesturing her to halt her car. She obliges but doesn’t get out; the soldier seems distracted by the group of important looking people pushing up against the military barricade. Cosima rolls down her window, listening.   
  
“Sir, we were given orders to _contain_ . We are shutting down these access-ways…” A soldier yelled above the din of panic surrounding him.   
  
The tall, imposing, bald man somehow grew even more lurking and giant. Cosima noticed they weren’t all suits -- they were suits and scientists . The threatening grim reaper wore a blazing white lab coat. His suits flanked him, furthering the intimidating agenda. “And you _can_ contain this mess, after you let us through. We are the _Dyad Research Group_. I’m sure if you spoke to your superior you would be informed of where we belong.” He looked deeply into the soldier’s eyes. “Tell him Dr. Aldous Leekie and the _Dyad Group_ need an evacuation escort, see how they respond.” His determined calmness, all knowing righteousness reeked and Cosima was finally compelled to step out of her Geo and inch closer to the action.   
  
Dr. Leekie’s mindfuck seemed to work and the soldier turned away slightly to dial in his radio. The scientist seemed pleased, and turned to survey the chaos surrounding his breezy ease. Cosima continued to move in, unnoticed by the soldiers’ distraction at handling the imposing Dyads. There were enough bodies and moving and jostling that Cosima moved near enough to hear the groups’ dialogue.   
  
“Well,” Dr. Leekie began, still watching the progress about him. “It definitely cannot be called a _failure_ ,” He smirked, a joke to himself. The prim, suited woman beside him barely responded, her harsh haircut swinging as she continued to glare at the soldiers.   
  
“If we get trapped with the masses, I would consider it the worst failure.” She snapped at him, turning her back.   
  
“Rachel, you never have seen the... _science_ of everything like I have…” He trailed off, unperturbed by the woman’s iciness.   
  
“Dr. Leekie!” A tall blonde Cosima had yet to notice surged forward, grabbing the man’s upper arm.   
  
“Ah, Delphine, I began to wonder if you really _had_ chosen to stay back in the labs…”   
  
The blonde clenched her jaw, righting herself to her full height to compete with his. “You know I have . I refuse to abandon what _we_ have created, what we have done…” She gestured to the madness around them that phased Leekie in the slightest. “This is our responsibility to cure . What will happen when this spreads? You know this cannot be contained! The CDC is not even capable --”   
  
“Delphine,” Leekie cut her off. “If you’ll excuse me, it is necessary for the Dyad Group to evacuate immediately. Our safety is crucial to any _cure_ you believe in. You can still choose to come with us…” He turned and swept his arm to the opening the soldiers had created, Dyad had been cleared for evacuation. A camouflage truck appeared, the door rolling open, beckoning the scientists to board.   
  
“I refuse to leave! I cannot believe…your selfishness, Aldous,” she spat the words at him, her soft French clip finally reaching Cosima’s ears. “You cannot run away from this,” she held his gaze before roughly grabbing the lapel of his lab coat. “This is _your fault_.” She continued gripping his coat.   
  
He became impatient, jerking away from her. “And your fault too, Dr. Cormier.” He let his eyes sharpen into a glare. “Soldier, this woman is not with the Dyad Group, and she is beginning to be a threat. You must contain the civilians.” And with that he swept around, climbing out of the destruction and into his van. The soldiers resumed their block of the roadway, surging forward aggressively and shoving Delphine backwards in the process.

  
The blonde stumbled, the barrels of guns repelling her unsteadily off-kilter. At the moment she thought she would tumble, a strong grasp clutched her right arm. She turned to meet a serious yet knowing gaze peering from behind black frames.   
  
“Hi,” Cosima said simply, still holding onto Delphine.   
  
Delphine gazed back, unmoving yet grateful she hadn’t fallen to the ground and was not facing the scrutiny of the soldiers’ guns alone. They were still glaring, weapons half-raised.   
  
Cosima turned to address them. “We’ll be going now. This way,” she pointed backwards with her thumb. “Carry on with your...blockading.” And with that she tugged Delphine, fingers still clutching the lab coat, urging them both back towards her car.   
  
Delphine’s steps followed willingly, until a gunshot cracked through the air. Her steps froze, she reached out for Cosima’s shoulder, afraid that one of them would be blossoming red by now. Cosima spun with the same look of concern scanning Delphine for a wound, before her eyes bounced to their surroundings. A moaning gargle sounding from their right, and they both gazed upon the mass of undead surging for the military.   
  
Cosima was all action again, as her body tugged Delphine more insistently, opening her driver’s side door and making Delphine crawl into the passenger’s seat that way. “Sorry, my passenger door doesn’t open, and well, zombies!” She offered a rambling explanation as her hands fell on the blonde’s back gently, following her into the tiny car.   
  
Once they were both snugly in place, Cosima threw it in reverse and sped away, dodging bodies and debris.   
  
It took a moment for Delphine to gather herself again. Gunfire was frightening, unexpected. She didn’t know it would get to this state so quickly. And now she was in a stranger’s car because that was the safest option?   
  
“Um…” The blonde scientist began eventually.   
  
“Oh uh, sorry, yeah, I’m Cosima.” Cosima offered a small awkward wave, her eyes barely leaving the road, her full concentration on getting them away. “And you work for Dyad. You know what’s happening.” Cosima attempted to explain why she had implicated herself with Delphine. “Oh God, I mean, I’m not trying to kidnap you!” Cosima’s eyes widened and she let the car slow to a stop. “I’m sorry I just shoved you in my car, it’s seriously not like that. I just...I’ve heard about the Dyad Group, I sort of know...well, not that much. But I think we can help each other.” She earnestly looked into Delphine’s eyes, who had softened a little, an odd comfortability working its way into her feeling towards the animated stranger.   
  
Delphine nodded slightly, “Dr. Delphine Cormier, an immunologist formerly working for Dyad,” she said, an edge creeping into her voice at the mention of the research group. Delphine stuck out her hand with her introduction. Cosima let a genuine smile fall, taking the woman’s hand into a shake.   
  
“I take it shit got pretty fucked, Doctor,” Cosima replied, acknowledging the scene she had witnessed between Delphine and Leekie.   
  
“Oui.” Delphine nodded, their hands still touching, eyes still locked. Something about non-life threatening human interaction seemed really healthy right now…   
  
And then with a groan, a body slammed itself against Delphine’s passenger window, blood covering the glass as a mouth opened and closed, hungrily desiring Delphine’s flesh. The blonde leaned backwards into Cosima, yet remained silent in the face of the monster.   
  
“Fuck,” Cosima cursed, feeling Delphine pressing against her while her foot pressed the gas, and they were once again moving away from the death behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re a scientist too,” Delphine breathed, relief apparent in her voice.  
  
“Yeah. Well...no, yeah, I am. I just...sort of ditched out before actually technically getting my MA, but you know...all those smarts are still in here somewhere,” Cosima lightly tapped the side of her head, her focus still on navigating tiny streets, crowded with undead and alive alike.   
  
“What field?” Delphine had been staring at Cosima’s profile the majority of the car ride, a much more pleasant sight than the passing scenery.   
  
“Evo-Devo.” Delphine continued to scan Cosima’s features, allowing knowledge of her newfound companion to shape her perception. She could see it now, how they _could_ actually help each other in this terrible mess Dyad had left behind, with Delphine drowning in the middle. Cosima seemed like a heaven-sent lifeboat.   
  
Delphine could feel the knowledge radiating from Cosima, could already trust her logic and reasoning. But maybe panic states just made you want to believe that the person you were stuck with was some extra capable superhuman with a super brain. She could at least tell she left academics by choice, not from lack of ability.

  
As if reading the blonde’s mind, Cosima continued. “It’s been a while since I’ve been all up in the ivory tower though. I kind of...fell off into the fringe wayside a while back.”  
  
Delphine exhaled, “Dyad was pretty...fringe itself.” She let it hang, not expecting Cosima’s quick response.  
  
“OH yeah, absolutely. Like I said, I kind of know about you. I mean, _them_. Dyad. I’ve read a few things, heard a few more from some pretty out there people…” Cosima was thinking. “But I had _no_ idea they were doing this sort of thing. Fuck. Is is bio-weaponry?” Cosima couldn’t help the question, but then saw Delphine’s troubled face. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to get into everything now…”  
  
“It was,” Delphine interjected simply. “I didn’t know that’s what I was working on. I was recruited for my work with cancerous cells, mutation. What I was researching...I thought I was working for a _cure_ , Cosima.” It’s the first time Delphine has said her name out loud, and Cosima feels a slight tickle at the way it rolls off of her tongue, wrapped in her accent. “I had no idea Leekie was weaponizing my research behind my back.”  
  
The truth hung heavy, Delphine looking down into her lap now, brow creased.   
  
“I’m sorry. It’s fucked up that your research was taken, used against you in that way. Used against everyone in this city.” Cosima started to reach out to the blonde, but halted her movement, gripping her steering wheel once again. The shift made Delphine raise her eyes, regardless.  
  
“The whole country is in danger. I don’t know how easily this can be contained, even with the... excessive force.” She remembered the guns aimed at her and Cosima without second thought. “The disease that Leekie had me working on is... rampant. Violent. I was getting somewhere working on an antidote, but now I know that my research was most probably used to make this...stronger. Better at infection.” Delphine was disturbed again, guilt etching itself into her marrow.   
  
“You didn’t know, Delphine,” Cosima gently spoke, feeling the distress eating away at the blonde’s resolve and composure. “You still have a lab, right? Is it safe there?”  
  
Delphine’s eyes shot up, excitement flashing for a second. “My lab! Yes! We must go there!” She reached for Cosima earnestly, grabbing her thigh and squeezing. “We can do _something_.” She emphasized with another squeeze.   
  
Cosima pushed aside the warm feeling of Delphine’s grip on her leg before responding. “Ok, ok, as much as I would love to drive to your lab right now, we’ve gotta swing by my brother’s place and pick him up first. I told him I would be there...fuck, forever ago.” Cosima glanced at her watch. Getting through this muck of bodies was taking much longer than she expected. “But as soon as we get him, straight to your lab. I promise,” Cosima confirmed reassuringly.  
  
Delphine nodded her acceptance, glancing outside for the first time, attempting to regain her bearings. She left her arm stretched the small distance across the center console, hand still resting easily on Cosima.   
  
____  
  
  
“This is it.” Cosima glanced up at the building as she swung her tiny car in an alleyway nearby, quickly killing the engine. “Hopefully not too many of ‘em heard us…” She anxiously strained to peer down the alleyway in front of and behind them. “Do you want to come with me? Or wait here? It might be dangerous, I don’t know which is better off…” She trailed, unsure.  
  
But within a beat, Delphine quickly asserted, “I’m coming with you.”  
  
Cosima nodded, swallowing. “Ok, well. Here we go.” With a breath she opened her door, but not before swinging her backpack on again, Delphine following the only exit out of the vehicle. They moved quickly the rest of the way down the alley, reaching the end and edging against the wall. Cosima eased slowly around the corner, trying to get sight of the stairwell up to Fe’s apartment.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” she hissed under her breath, ducking back around the corner into the safety of the alleyway. Delphine met her eyes, worry on her face. “There’s one moping about by the door,” Cosima clarified. Delphine watched as the spectacled woman sighed and acted reluctant to pull a large, square blade out of her backpack. “I guess this sort of confrontation was bound to happen eventually, right? And probably a lot more down the road for us,” Cosima clutched the wooden grip, getting a feel for the weapon. “Ok, so I guess I’ll try and uh, handle this one?”   
  
Delphine nodded once again, following Cosima as she shoved off around the corner and quietly began to near the shuffling corpse. Blood dripped down the left side of its body, sourcing somewhere near its neck or collar. Delphine briefly considered the animalistic instinct in the act of biting juggulars. She shook the thought and continued to creep behind Cosima.  
  
Cosima had seemed to make up her mind, and instead of going for a swinging hack with her small saw, she instead rushed forward, shoulder first. The zombie toppled over, falling face first onto the pavement, _hard_ , where it slowly continued to struggle.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad,” Cosima turned around, the beginnings of a large smile spreading over her features. The sight made Delphine soften again, lowering her raised guard for a moment. As soon as warm feelings towards Cosima began to flourish, the stench of stale blood hit her nostrils, timed exactly with a hungry clutch on the same arm Cosima had grasped earlier. The difference in feeling was incomparable.   
  
Delphine spun, a gasp and horror rushing over her body.   
  
She had seen the footage, but it had been a small screen and grainy. The violence was communicated, but not the articulation of the torn flesh, bone fragments peeking through where an arm had been snapped, the stink of warm dead flesh in the shining summer sun. And it had her, was holding her like a county fair prize and her body was nothing more than a frozen mass, still wearing that mask of disgust.   
  
Its teeth were the worst, its maw slack jawed between every snapping bite towards her.  
  
Before she could begin to shove it away, a sickening sludging _thwack_ ripped forward through the middle of the corpse’s skull. Discolored grey matter spewed spectacularly across her pristine lab coat. The corpse released her arm, sinking forward limply to its knees. Delphine watched it fall, her eyes eventually relocating to the small figure now revealed by the lack of the hulking undead frame.   
  
Cosima stood firmly, a little wild-eyed but surprisingly calm. Her hand still clutched the handle of the butcher’s knife and with a snapping sound, she wrenched her blade out of the bone. Her lip curled for a moment as she slung goo off of the steel. Her eyes reverted back to Delphine and she stepped forward over the corpse.  
  
“God, I’m really sorry,” Cosima’s eyes endearingly surveyed Delphine’s state, the splattering she had received. “I totally ruined your look and everything,” she gestured with one hand at the coat, sounding more than a bit despondent.  
  
Delphine didn’t realize she had been holding her breath the whole time the monster was attacking her and then slain. With a rush of an exhale, she closed the distance between herself and Cosima. She uncontrollably pressed the most rapid peck against Cosima’s left cheek, before grabbing her hand. “You saved my life, too.”   
  
With a tug she quickly led Cosima to the cover of the stairwell that had been their destination prior to the undead exchange of blows. She turned to Cosima, who began to lead the way to Felix’s apartment, their hands still clasped. “Plus, don’t you know that all scientists have an entire closet _full_ of these?” Delphine flapped her coat towards the shorter woman.   
  
Cosima offered another flash of _living human_ teeth, something Delphine needed; it calmed her steadily trembling nerves. Delphine stopped walking and halted them both, quickly slipping out of the coat and letting it fall to the ground in the hallway, a white and red mass. “There, that’s better anyway. It’s a little pretentious outside of the lab, non?”

 **  
**Cosima smiled more fully now, doing the most polite once-over she could manage. “I can still tell you’re a scientist,” she teased with a wink.  
  
Delphine’s mouth quirked slightly, “Is it my hair?” She began to reach upward before Cosima grabbed her anxious paw and led her the rest of the way to Felix’s door.  
 **  
  
____  
  
  
  
** “Fuck.”  
  
Cosima froze in front of the slightly ajar door, locked from neither inside nor outside.   
  
“Cosima?” Delphine spoke quietly, moving closer, her presence mildly reassuring for Cosima.  
  
Cosima slowly eased the large sliding door open, slipping just her head in as she scanned the open apartment. Everything seemed still. Pushing the door slightly wider still, she slid her body through the crack, knife still clutched in palm. Delphine followed softly.  
  
After checking in the bathroom and behind the junk that Felix placed as room dividers, Cosima let out a breath of relief. At least he wasn’t home and undead, but why did he leave?  
  
Delphine noted the frown Cosima now wore, turning to survey the area herself. Her eyes quickly landed on the canvases propped on one side of the room. A very large penis was boldly painted on one; her eyes swiftly moved on. The next made her stop and reach out for Cosima’s arm once again.  
  
“Cosima.”  
  
The brunette turned to follow Delphine’s line of sight, her eyes landing too on the canvas with a sloppy scrawl across it:  
  
COS you were right, i’m a dick  
shit got BAD, couldn’t stay  
i think we should meet at the safe place  
you know? trust me!  
<3 FE  
  
“Fuck,” Cosima repeated, a little calmer but still with a huff. “Why did he leave? I _told_ him I was coming. What if...what if something happens to him on the way?” Her composure wavered again.   
  
Delphine kept her reassuring hand on Cosima’s shoulder. “We can find him. He knows where he’s going, and more importantly, you know too.” Her voice was gentle, Cosima was lulled in.   
  
Her eyes met Delphine’s, both softened unconsciously. “He’s like, the only family I have,” Cosima admitted. “He’s...he’s my foster brother. Like, literally the only person I care about on this planet.” She looked a bit self-conscious, and then like she regretted her words. “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize.”  
  
“Do you have any...family? Or uh, loved ones here?” Cosima realized her selfishness at commandeering the companionship of the woman for her own needs.   
  
“No,” Delphine stated simply, no emotion passing over her features. She was still, and unconcerned. “The family I have is in France. We are… not close,” she waved it off easily. “That’s why it was easy for me to move here, to do my work here. No distractions. I am a perfect scientist, I suppose,” she let out a laugh that was mostly air, nothing funny to note. She met Cosima’s eyes, who looked concerned. She tried to brush aside the weight now hanging, make contact with Cosima again. “I want to help find your brother. But first, we go to my lab together. Yes?”   
  
Cosima continued to gaze into Delphine’s eyes, the atmosphere shifting yet again. Why did tingling feelings have to happen at inopportune times, like the end of the world, the rising of the dead. “Deal,” Cosima nodded, swallowing the tension.   
  
And once again, they were moving together. Hands held decidedly, not sure by whom initially, only mutually now. There was a comfort in knowing they weren’t alone if they were together, the soft warmth a reminder of another’s living presence.  
  
“What’s in it for you, anyway?” Cosima finally asked after they climbed back into the Geo, only one other zombie needing a shoving out of the way.  
  
Delphine settled in her seat as Cosima started the car. “Every scientist needs a research partner, Cosima,” Delphine smiled knowingly, a hint of teasing at the back of her words. Cosima tried to ignore the flush overcoming her face, as she focused instead on running over a corpse that had begun to saunter hungrily towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Another right up here,” Delphine directed Cosima’s steering. The way back to the lab was less congested with cars but the disease’s spread across the city was alarming. The number of undead only increased. They finally arrived near an unmarked building and Delphine yelped with a gesture, “That’s it, there.”  
  
Cosima nodded her understanding, glancing in the rearview mirror to see how many zombies were following. Four. She looped around the corner, parking a block away on a small road that seemed clear. “So, there’s nobody else in there?” Cosima asked, referring to the seemingly deserted building.  
  
“Well, one potentially…” Delphine looked around, as if he might be waiting outside of the building. “Scott. He was a lab tech. A new hire, he wasn’t...enmeshed. As valuable as the rest of us,” she added honestly. “I told him I would be back, so I just assume he is still here. He uh...well, he has a fondness for me,” she finished primly, with a nod.  
  
Cosima raised an eyebrow behind her frames, “A fondness, Delphine? Like, a fondness of trying to get with you?” The corner of her mouth tugged upward.  
  
“Oui,” Delphine rolled her eyes a little, “Anyway, we must go now.” She shoved lightly on Cosima’s shoulder to get out, a moaning echoing in the distance. Exiting the vehicle they quietly scurried towards the building, Cosima now following Delphine’s lead. The blonde guided them along the side of the building, to an unmarked door with a covered keypad. Punching in a code, Delphine tugged on the door as it clicked open. They both passed inside, the door shutting soundlessly behind them.   
  
____  
  
“It’s so fucking creepy in here,” Cosima almost shuddered, the blank whiteness felt cold. She moved her steps slightly closer to Delphine. “Not to like, insult your workplace,” Cosima quickly covered, realising Delphine had spent many hours in this strange sector of Dyad.   
  
“You have my permission to insult everything about this place. After what we’ve done...you should be insulting me,” Delphine’s face was swept in guilt again.  
  
“No way,” Cosima stated simply, grabbing for the blonde’s hand again.   
  
They walked the rest of the corridor in silence, Delphine leading them through the blinding maze.

  
____  
  
“This one is mine.” Delphine stopped at a secured door, another passcode system in place. Another quickness of fingers moving over small buttons. The door clicked, a rush of air over their feet, and they stepped inside.  
  
“Hello?” Delphine called out, a few beats, no response. “Perhaps he was not as…into getting with me as we both presumed,” she shot Cosima her own teasing smirk.   
  
“I don’t think that’s possible, Del -- Delphine!” Cosima yanked the blonde closer, pulling her against her own body briefly before stepping in front of Delphine, shielding from the groaning man in a lab coat staggering forward. “Fuck!” Cosima cursed as she scrabbled for the knife she had tucked back into her pack. The zombie lurched closer and Cosima abandoned her search. Throwing her bag aside, Cosima drew her knee up and kicked the labcoat zombie forcefully in the chest. The corpse stumbled before falling on its back. Before it could regain its footing, Cosima marched the two steps forward, grabbed the first glass beaker in sight and smashed it down on the skull below her.  
  
As she shoved the shattering glass through the zombie’s eyes, damaging the brain enough to cease its endless hunger, she felt a burning in her own palm. Standing, she let the remaining shards fall with a quiet tinkling to the floor of the lab. Her breath came heavier than she realized.  
  
“I take it that’s Scott?” But she had barely finished her question and Delphine was rushing over, exclaiming.  
  
“Cosima!” The worry bore into her features and Cosima was confused before the blonde grabbed her wrist, delicately exposing the wound on her palm.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Cosima looked down at the gash left from the broken beaker, unconcerned until noticing the franticness with which Delphine was examining her skin, the blood.  
  
“Is this all yours? The blood? You didn’t get any of his on you? Did you, Cosima?” Delphine was panicking, which made Cosima want to panic and pull her into a hug at the same time.  
  
She regained her voice. “No! No, no, it’s just mine. The beaker broke in my hand too, but I don’t think…” Before she could finish, Delphine was rushing to the small lounge in the lab, tearing open a cabinet, grabbing a hidden bottle of whiskey from a behind a row of tea boxes, and rushing back to the shorter woman. She grabbed Cosima’s hand again, glugging out three large splashes of the alcohol into the gash.  
  
Cosima hissed at the stinging, but allowed the treatment. Finally, Delphine met her eyes. “It’s transmitted through blood. Even if you weren’t dead, you would still turn…” Delphine trailed off, nervously.  
  
“Thank you,” Cosima nodded in understanding. “But uh, don’t you have a first aid kit in here? We’re in like a state of the art laboratory, Delphine.” She smiled gently at the blonde.  
  
Delphine’s cheeks colored slightly, “I suppose I panicked,” she admitted. Turning she went to fetch the first aid kit, and that’s when her eyes alighted upon the destruction of her lab. Equipment was smashed, samples and reports littered across the ground. Her computer demolished.  
  
“Merde.”  
  
“Shit.” They vocalized at the same time.  
  
Delphine remained still, absorbing the scene, nothing much left to consider of the wreckage.  
  
“Delphine, I’m sorry…” As Cosima stepped forward, Delphine reached back to the bottle of whiskey and raised it to her lips in a long swallow.  
  
____  
  
“Wait, wait, give me a little more…” Delphine stretched her arms towards Cosima who held the bottle, her words slurring just around the edges.  
  
“Jeez, Delphine,” Cosima laughed out, a genuine smile beamed at the blonde. “I can see why this was your knee jerk response to me getting all bloody,” she wiggled her now bandaged hand at the blonde. “You know, I respect that your lush tendencies overtook your science mind.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Delphine playfully growled, pulling Cosima down in a tumble onto the small, hard couch that Dyad had furnished for her. “I don’t want to stand anymore, I just want to have the bottle,” she explained once she had settled the majority of her weight onto Cosima’s chest and side. “So...whiskey,” She ended declaratively, opening and closing her fist a few more times in the direction of the bottle which Cosima still held out of her reach.  
  
“I know, but what about rationing our shit? It’s the end of everything, we’ve gotta start thinking about that sort of stuff,” Cosima rambled on non-poetically; the bottle had not been consumed by Delphine alone.   
  
“Fine,” Delphine huffed, accepting that her body was already uncontrollably swaying a little. She let her head fall to the side, resting heavily against Cosima’s shoulder. Her fingers trailed down Cosima’s arm, lightly skimming the soft skin. She hmm-ed thoughtfully, letting her fingertips continue to Cosima’s wrist before gingerly touching the edge of the gauze she had so carefully wrapped around the wound after it had been cleaned.   
  
“Have you reached that special doctor level where you can just heal me with your mind?” Cosima asked, sounding earnest in her inebriation, like she did believe the blonde might possess such talent.  
  
“I’m trying,” Delphine mumbled, still toying with the hurt hand. Touching, stroking, feeling lightly. “It’s been four hours,” she noted, glancing at Cosima’s watch. She pressed the back of her hand against Cosima’s forehead, it was evenly warm from the alcohol. No fever. “And you still don’t feel anything? Nothing bad? No fever?” She gazed deeply into Cosima’s eyes, making sure no deception lurked beneath.  
  
“I feel right peachy,” Cosima smiled.   
  
The air rushed out of Delphine’s lungs, and she nudged her head back onto Cosima’s shoulder. “We would know by know, you would be sick. You’re not sick,” she again let relief fall out of her mouth in a sigh. Her hands held Cosima’s again. “If I had lost you, then I also would have nobody on this planet to care about,” she murmured, lifting Cosima’s hand and letting a little kiss fall on the bandage there.   
  
Cosima swallowed twice. All of the feelings rushed back into her body parts, inappropriate body parts to be feeling anything in during the zombie apocalypse. Her heart rate was increasing. She better not let Delphine know, she would think it was a fever. Instead, Cosima took two more swallows of whiskey to wash it away.  
  
It burned down her throat and she had to cough before she could speak again. “So uh, where’s that closet full of lab coats?” She joked, nudging the blonde, shifting the subject from those kisses she wanted more of.  
  
“Oh!” Delphine excitedly hopped up, rushing into the next room to a closet near the entrance. Cosima trailed, grinning at her eagerness. Turning to make sure Cosima was watching, she tore open the closet door with a flourish, revealing the neatly arranged prize.   
  
“Holy shit, you were totally not kidding,” Cosima stepped forward, actually impressed by the row of starkly white lab coats. “You know, I do kinda miss being the hottest scientist in the room with one of these on…” She trailed off and let her hand reach out to grasp the cloth, before reconsidering, “Although, you most definitely give me a run for my money,” she couldn’t help her roaming eyes as the comment slipped out. The whiskey was still in her good fist. She threw back another gulp. After she swallowed, her own body gave an involuntary sway.  
  
Delphine wore a small smile as she moved closer and took the bottle, sitting it down away from both of them. “I think we both have had our fill,” she continued smiling. Cosima was still awkwardly leering at her while trying not to leer at her. “Here,” Delphine took one of the coats and slipped it over Cosima’s shoulders. Cosima quickly put it on, proudly assuming her most thoughtful expression.  
  
Delphine hiccuped a laugh, stepping backward from the imbalance of the inebriation. Her pointy shoe nudged against Scott’s dead body which had been abandoned on the floor as soon as the flirting and drinking and ignoring the disaster happening outside started up between the two. “Oh,” she breathed out, looking down and turning serious at the sight.  
  
Cosima reached out and pulled her back, closer to her side. She slipped an arm around Delphine’s waist, and the blonde automatically leaned in to the embrace.  
  
“Poor Scott,” she murmured.  
  
“I’m sorry I uh,” Cosima didn’t want to say ‘stabbed him in the eye with a beaker.’  
  
“You didn’t kill him. They did. Dyad.” Delphine was having trouble tearing her eyes away from the death. She did though, to gaze at Cosima, her thoughts clearly having shifted. “You’re very good at protecting me.”  
  
They were close and staring again. Cosima could feel Delphine’s breath.  
  
“Is it fucked up that I’m kind of glad there wasn’t an alive dude with a giant apocalypse crush on you waiting in this lab?” Cosima rambled out, nervously. “I really didn’t wanna compete for your attention.” Cosima averted her eyes as some drunk truths tumbled forth.  
  
Delphine began to smile again, leaning forward. “Ma chérie, you would have no one to compete with even if we weren’t surrounded by the living dead.”  
  
“I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…” And before she could think further than how beautiful Delphine’s soft blonde curls looked against the stark white lab walls, the blonde’s lips were upon hers, gently and urgently pressing.  
  
Cosima clutched her closer, as Delphine pushed her up against a wall, forward and a little feverish with excitement for the brunette. Cosima let out a soft moan as Delphine worked kisses down her throat. “I can’t believe I met you after everything around us has gone to shit,” Cosima let out, still drunkenly processing the passion ignited.  
  
“Better now than never,” Delphine spoke the words against Cosima’s lips, and that’s when Cosima knew she was gone forever to this sweet French genius.  
  
“I want you,” She breathed out, honestly, open. Delphine nodded, before pulling her back to the lounge and settling over her body on the couch. The blonde pushed against Cosima in all the right spots, clothes quickly being stripped and discarded, bodies moving and sliding. Gasps and groans from living, breathing bodies. Cosima didn’t even know how they fit on the couch together, let alone how they both came at the same time on the tiny sofa together. And then Delphine was gazing at her seriously, a distinct _fondness_ falling over her features. The blonde pressed a meaningful kiss against Cosima’s lips, before curling up, nuzzling her head into Cosima’s neck.   
  
Cosima relaxed into the feeling, letting her body cradle the blonde’s as they both slipped off.  
  
____  
  
  
They both jerked awake to the loud buzzing, Delphine instinctively grasping Cosima tightly around her bare waist. The emergency lights had kicked on, spinning a red warning and buzzing to alert any occupants of the building.  
  
“Merde. The generators have kicked on. The city’s electric grid must be failing.” Delphine swallowed as she and Cosima righted themselves on the couch, both unsure of what the next move was. As Delphine reached for her articles of clothing, Cosima followed suit. Reclothed, Cosima awkwardly cleared her throat, gaining Delphine’s attention.  
  
“Uh, Delphine…” She began, Delphine meeting her gaze with the same caring look from before. “I don’t think we can stay here… there’s nothing for us.”  
  
Delphine nodded, she knew it. She bit her lip before her response. “I...think we should stick together...from now on,” Her voice was hesitant, the unsureness exaggerated the French accent and Cosima’s stomach flipped at being chosen as Delphine's survival partner. Cosima nodded, agreeing to the bond.

**  
**"Destination: Canada."


	4. Chapter 4

It must be over a week at this point. Not that she was counting the days, but she definitely thought Delphine was. They still drove the tiny Geo; it continued to stain along their way. The back now contained gas canisters, water jugs, some empty. Dolly Parton crooned sadly from the tinny speakers, the cassette Delphine had found at one of the last gas stations had been their soundtrack for the past day. Above the gentle twang, a grumble from Delphine's midsection alerted the companions to the needs of the blonde.

 

Cosima quirked her brow at Delphine, who sheepishly tried to brush it off. "I'm fine."

 

Cosima ignored the stoic attempt and instead blindly groped for her pack in the backseat. She eventually drug it forward, hand swimming for nourishment. Her fingers finally rested on a candy bar, and she quickly deposited it in the blonde's lap, eyes still on the road.

 

"But it's our last --" Delphine protested.

 

"We'll get more. The next place, I'll pull over." She nudged the blonde's hand to eat. Delphine stared at her a moment longer before leaning over and placing a soft kiss below the frame of Cosima's glasses. Quickly, she tore open the wrapper and started shoving candy in her mouth. She broke off a square and held it to Cosima's lips. After a pause, she accepted. It was hard to know when the next place would actually show up -- and not be chock full of the infected.

 

_____

 

It was the only argument they had had, everything else easy and sweet despite the extreme circumstances surrounding their growing relationship.

 

Cosima's fringe tendencies butted forward, insisting on heading straight north into Canada, then making their way East, towards Toronto, towards (hopefully) Felix.

 

"Cosima, we could _starve_ ," Delphine urged.

 

"So our choices are starve up North or get eaten down here." Cosima pushed back.

 

"It's dangerous here, yes, but at least we can scavenge for food, supplies, _vehicles_. I love your petite car as much as you, but I fear its...longevity." Delphine placed her hand on Cosima's arm, gently pleading.

 

Cosima breathed deeply. "Ok, we go your way. But I have a bad feeling about Chicago." Cosima's eyes fell dark and ominous and Delphine tried not to let the brunette's clairvoyance seep in.

 

_____

 

The path was slow and trudging. They kept mostly to the more deserted county roads, which wound ineffectively for speedy travel. They were cautious, doubling back when necessary instead of stubbornly forging through tight or dangerous spots. They had fallen into an easy rhythm with one another now, the days blurring by in grisly survival and innocent getting-to-know-you.

 

Cosima usually drove, Delphine still didn't like controlling the stick shift, though she was capable (at Cosima's insistence). "Looks like a good pit stop," Cosima noted as she swung the car into a small gas station with an unpaved parking lot. She killed the engine, and they both paused their normal amount of hang time before exposing themselves to the undead.

 

Cosima's hand gripped around the machete she had found a hundred miles back, her new favorite weapon. Delphine giggled when she first saw her with it, "It looks appropriate...with your dreads." Before Cosima could jab back, Delphine had pinned her against another wall, eager kisses. Cosima realized it was not an insult.

 

Gazing around the parking lot, Cosima relaxed as no zombies shuffled forward immediately.

 

Wordlessly, Cosima followed Delphine to the front door of the store. The blonde wore snug jeans, an oversized utility belt slung lopsided on her hips that held her knife and preferred weapon: a small hatchet. It dangled with each swaggering step. Cosima let her eyes roam momentarily before feeling guilty. _Why did post-apocalyptic have to look so good on Delphine?_

 

They stopped in front of the glass door. Delphine quietly pulled it open, cautiously moving inside. There were two that they could see. The pair was soundless in their take down, each choosing a target and moving in unison. Sounds of gore - whacking, slashing, ripping - then thuds of bodies falling, then silence.

 

"That one was almost too easy," Cosima winked in the blonde's direction before noticing Delphine's distraction.

 

"Give me your bag," Delphine demanded, hand already outstretched. Cosima obliged as Delphine swept rows of candy, crackers, nuts into the canvas sack.

 

"I'll work on gas," Cosima moved behind the attendant's counter, flipping pump switches, hoping to find the liquid gold. As she moved to leave, a glint caught her eye from under the counter. Bending closer and reaching, her fingers closed around the grip of a handgun. "Woah." Turned over once, twice, before she tucked it in the back of her waistband instinctively, shirt tugged down immediately.

 

"I'm loading up, Cosima." Delphine's words and motion, arms laden with goods, out the front door, brought Cosima trailing after her outside.

 

Cosima set to work, filling almost two more canisters of fuel before the pump gave out. They were lucky this stop. As she screwed on the lid, she let her eyes roam to Delphine once again, her lithe form efficiently adding supplies to their car. _How does she just move like that naturally? Why does she look so hot armed? How is her hair always perfect?_ The level of daze in Cosima's gaze was fool-worthy, and finally Delphine's eyes snapped over to her spot.

 

In what seemed like three strides (it surely would have been at least eight for Cosima), Delphine was suddenly upon her. Instead of the romance Cosima was expecting, desiring, Delphine tugged her aside before raising a heeled boot to bring crushing through the skull of a corpse slowly reaching for Cosima's ankle from the ground.

 

"You should not let me distract you like that," Delphine softly admonished, unable to help the sweet brush of her lips upon Cosima's.

 

"It's less easy than you would imagine." Cosima's eyes we're still swoony, the danger of undead barely phasing her infatuation.

 

They didn't speak of the first night they slept together drunkenly, only continued to sleep together, soberly. It was one of Cosima's favorite things about dating during the apocalypse -- there was no need for processing when they met each other's needs for attraction, companionship, protection. Cosima found herself surprised by the amount of affection Delphine littered upon her skin and ears, which made her wonder if Delphine was always this way, or only with her, or only when the threat of death by rampant reanimation loomed permanently. She didn't dwell on the thought, but it bubbled up some nights when Delphine tucked her tightly in an embrace, the blonde almost always the big spoon.

 

_____  
  
“I think we must go closer to the metro...the city," Delphine worried her lip, again staring at Cosima's profile, always tracing her profile. Cosima's groaned, less mad, more whine. Delphine continued, "We are reaching too many dead ends, blockades…,” she unfolded the map so Cosima could see. “I think if we made it here,” her finger traced a highway east before it headed north, “...we could get through.”

 

Cosima was clearly thinking the thoughts she always thought, _denser population, denser zombie hoards, denser traffic congestion_ , but she never addressed the denseness of her own skull, of her dopeyness for her French companion. With a sigh and nod, she adjusted her destination, taking the next right turn as Delphine had suggested. "I'm beginning to feel like I would follow you anywhere," it was surprisingly heartfelt and her voice gave an involuntary quaver.

 

"What do you think I am doing, Cosima?" Delphine's own words were hushed and before she knew it Cosima had stopped the car, lips pressed desperately against Delphine's in hungry and oddly tender kisses.

 

_____

 

They were the nearest to the city they had been thus far, but only a few dozen more miles left until they could turn east and once again move away from the highly populated area. Cosima's anxiety was rolling off of her body and washing up against Delphine, who couldn't help but feel responsible for having decided on this route. Dusk was falling and they both knew they needed to stop, especially with the amount of abandoned cars and zombies they now waded through. Delphine tried to refrain from stating the obvious to Cosima, but the brunette was stubbornly forging forward into the night.

 

At last, "Cosima..."

 

"I know," Cosima dragged out in a whine. "I just have that feeling again," Cosima swallowed, nausea twisting her throat uncomfortably. "But you're right, we should stop now before it's too dark to clear a spot."

 

Cosima waited for the next building that looked less swarmed with traipsing corpses, deciding on one that had a few abandoned vehicles outside to hide her Geo amongst. Her eyes still shone nervously in the dimness, and Delphine tried to reassuringly hold her gaze before nodding that they exit the car. They climbed out quietly, Cosima's grip nervously squeezing her machete in a compulsive rhythm.

 

There were a handful of corpses milling outside, but they snuck past them undetected, ducking behind cars, then tugging open the doors to the small drugstore they found themselves in front of. There were more walking bodies inside, and Cosima almost huffed in annoyance. _I knew I should have waited for a residence, every dumbass who died trying to get some fucking snacks is in here_. She and Delphine made knowing eye contact once again, silent understanding in their plan of action. They approached the first clump of undead together, hacking the three bodies in harmony until they all slumped to the floor. There were two left now, alerted to the action in the small shop and shuffling their way forward and hopeful for a bite.

 

Delphine and Cosima split ways, each choosing a zombie to vanquish. They did so easily, letting the post-post-death hang quiet for a moment.

 

"Clear?" Cosima said softly, "We should check the back--" Before she could finish her thought, the front door swung open with a jangle, deliberate _living_ footsteps following. Cosima's eyes widened before meeting Delphine's who reflected a similar amount of alarm. With a rapid gesture exchanged, they both ducked behind the closest shelf, shielded from immediate view.

 

Cosima's heart was thumping. She felt a tightness in her breath. She craved her inhaler.

 

The steps echoed eerily for three more paces. "Anybody home?" A masculine voice bounced off of the walls. "I heard an engine outside...and I see _someone's_ handiwork out here," he nudged the pile of corpses they had taken out near the front of the store. "Still fresh." He kicked at the oozing bodies. "Listen, I'm not one of them, you don't need to be afraid..." He tried to soften the gravel in his throat.

 

Cosima could tell she was furthest away from him. She eased silently around one of the display shelves, chancing a glance at the stranger. He was armed, heavily. He held a large hunting knife in his hand, a pistol rested on his hip. Cosima pulled her head back before exposing herself, obscenities coursing through her brain. _fuck fuck fuck_ They had seen other survivors, but had hid from them mostly. The end of the world made aggression and violence flourish; they were in a Petri dish of raging free for all.

 

His steps continued forward, slowly. Cosima began to panic, would he find her or Delphine first? _Please not Delphi..._ Someone needed to take action. Steeling herself, she was preparing to come out, catch his attention--

 

"Woah!" He yelled, excitement obvious in his tone. There was a scuffle of bodies, the sound of metal clanging to the floor. Cosima used the noisy cover to reposition herself advantageously. She slowly peered over the shelf, her heart dropping, the nausea swelling again. He had Delphine pinned against a shelf, his forearm against her chest and throat, panic written across her face. But she stoically did not avert her eyes, only stared him down ferociously. Cosima could see her axe had fallen to the floor, out of grasp.

 

"Well, well, you are _not_ what I was expecting," a slow grin came over his grimey features. "Did you really take those three out on your own?" He gestured to the pile of twice dead. He moved his face intrudingly closer. "You're an awful pretty fighter. Haven't seen an alive looker like you since this shit started," He let his eyes start to roam lecherously down Delphine. The blonde curled her lip before spitting in his face. The anger flashed over his features and he pressed his arm firmly against her throat. She struggled briefly, her breathing now challenged.

 

"You know, I was trying to be nice to you," he growled, leaning even more heavily against her. "My boys are outside, they are gonna be very excited when I throw you to them," the threat fell out of his mouth and Cosima made her decision.

 

Yanking the hoodie up over her head, she obscured herself and slipped the machete into its sheath across her back before loudly stepping towards the man attacking Delphine. He slowly turned, taking in her unarmed stature before letting out a dry chuckle. "Who's this now? Your little boyfriend?" Cosima's face was still obscured, sweatshirt hiding her identity. She clenched her jaw in disgust, glancing at Delphine who was trying to shake her head, get her to leave. "Well, are you both a pair of fuckin' mutes or what?" He spat, frustrated with the silence. His hold on Delphine loosened and he turned more towards Cosima. The brunette saw her opportunity. She threw back her hood, menacing eyes meeting the man's as his guard fell further, now stepping away from Delphine entirely. His mouth almost started to curl into a grin, his hand moving slowly for his pistol.

 

Before Delphine could even regain her speech, she watched Cosima seamlessly pull a handgun from behind her back, saw the momentary pause in the man's confidence before the shot rang deafeningly and his body fell heaping to the floor. Cosima stared frozen at his body, shock shining in her eyes before Delphine was upon her, too intent on getting them out _now_ to even exchange words. The blonde grabbed Cosima's hand, her axe from the floor, before leading them into the back of the shop. A zombie wearing a nametag lurched at them as they entered the stock room, and as Delphine sunk her blade into its head, two men's voices yelling loudly echoed from the front of the store. Delphine shoved forward, still dragging an unresponsive Cosima behind. The two burst out of the rear exit, Delphine glancing for danger before leading them onward, creeping back to the Geo and shoving Cosima into the passenger seat this time.

 

The men in the shop were finally running back outside as Delphine grindingly threw the car into gear, sloppily speeding away from the messy scene. Both women were silent aside from the loud thumping in both of their chests.

 

_____

 

"I actually killed a living person. I didn't even have to shoot him in the head, but I did."

 

Since meeting, Delphine had never witnessed Cosima silent for over three hours. Delphine was still driving, slowly but steadily, anything to not remain still.

 

"I'm sorry, Delphine," Cosima looked ashamed.

 

"It's ok," Delphine breathed softly, "You did scare me...but he scared me more," she admitted.

 

"I know it wasn't right, but I didn't see any other option..." Cosima's brow was still creased, and had been since she pulled the trigger.

 

"You saved me," Delphine reached over and laced their fingers together. The physical contact made Cosima's brow relax, her eyes softening finally as she squeezed the blonde's palm tighter. They made it to the highway, heading east, development thinning along their path. It was a little after 2am. As wooded areas cropped up on either side of the road, Delphine slowed the gas and eased off of the pavement to a stop. She turned the engine off and they sat in silence, still touching.

 

After several minutes of stillness, Delphine leaned over the small space separating them and gently pressed a kiss to the corner of Cosima's mouth. She let her lips linger, a soft pressure. Cosima let her pull back slightly, gazing deeply, thoughtful into the hazel eyes looking back with such caring reflecting. Before Delphine could speak, Cosima was pulling her back in, a hungry searing kiss sealing them together. The desire was escalating quickly the more Cosima deepened the kiss. Her tongue brushed, urged against Delphine's and Cosima felt her hips uncontrollably shift forward.

 

Delphine moaned sensually into her mouth and she was burning for the blonde. Desperate hands tugged at Delphine's waist and hips; it didn't take long for the doctor to get the hint and easily sidle over to sit on Cosima's lap in the passenger seat. Their breaths were heavy as Cosima let her hands trail under Delphine's shirt, rubbing smoothly over the blonde's ribs, coming to rest over her breasts.

 

"Fuck," Delphine cursed in English against Cosima's throat, her hips pressing downwards, meeting Cosima's in a hungry grind. She continued her motions, panting against Cosima's throat, kissing intermittently. Cosima let her nails scratch back down towards the blonde's waist, slipping fingers into the waistband of Delphine's pants. The toying was too much, and Delphine urged her partner onward, " _Please_."

 

Cosima undid the button quickly, giving herself access where desired. She pressed her palm against Delphine's wetness, receiving an encouraging moan from the blonde on top of her. Delphine grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss as Cosima let her fingers slowly feel her lover. The blonde moaned again into her mouth. Easily accepting Cosima's fingers, Delphine quickly fell into a rocking motion, riding Cosima's hand. Cosima thought she could come from watching Delphine alone, but it was the blonde who exploded first, the loud release being swallowed by Cosima's still kissing mouth.

 

 _je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime_ the sticky feelings pounded in Delphine's head that was swimming in endorphins, thumping with her heart, pulsing from her core where Cosima's fingers still rested softly. Instead, Delphine kept the words in her mouth, slumping heavily against Cosima and placing more kisses on her neck, damp with sweat. Before Cosima had even recovered from Delphine's orgasm, the blonde's hands were in her pants, pressing forward into waiting wetness. It was the fastest Cosima had ever come, she might have been embarrassed if it wasn't so fucking good.

 

They remained on top of each other, lazily drifting near unconsciousness. Cosima nipped at the blonde' s earlobe, "I've never had sex in my car before. In any car, actually..." she spoke softly, wearing a dreamy expression as she gazed at Delphine's features in the fading moonlight. It would get light soon. "I think you're the hottest person who's ever been in my car _period_ ," Cosima rambled on quietly.

 

A coy smile made Delphine's mouth upturn, before she gently pressed her lips against Cosima's ear whispering, "I think you are the hottest person who's ever been in me," the words hung heavy and hot, charging the energy again.

  
" _Fuck Delphine_ " Cosima moaned pleasurably, a distinct blush tinging her cheeks. "You can't just whisper sexy things like that when you have an accent like yours." And again her hands were pulling the blonde close.


	5. Chapter 5

“Can we stop tonight?” Delphine questioned, no pressure behind her words, simply asking.  
  
It had been four days since Cosima had killed the man. After the first night, Cosima had not stopped driving, had not stopped insisting they sleep in the car “ _just in case_.”

  
Cosima absorbed the question, rolling it around. Delphine watched it tumble about in her thoughts. Cosima was nothing if not thoughtful, something Delphine treasured.  
  
“Okay,” Cosima consented. Delphine was always careful with her questioning, Cosima always receptive.  
  
They held hands again, while Cosima ignored her pulse quickening in anxiety.  
  
_____  
  
“This one looks promising?” Delphine made it another question, letting Cosima decide, both of them eyeing the small home, its windows dark. “It’s not boarded up, but that probably means that it’s empty,” Delphine voiced their mutual thoughts. Cosima gave a signature nod, easing the car alongside the house. Cursory pause, then exiting the car, pack in tow.  
  
They tried the front door - locked. Creeping around towards the rear of the house, Cosima held her breath.  
  
The back door was unlocked, but latched. They eased inside. The creak of the floor alerted that something else was inside. They froze again, Cosima silently raising her blade. It was slow moving, definitely dead alive. They moved quietly to threshold of the rooms; they were in the kitchen verging on the living room, and there they saw the hulking form. It swayed, smelling their health.  
  
Cosima was quick upon it, one notch knocked into its skull; it sunk. A familiar wrench and her weapon was free but dripping. That’s when she heard the gurgle near the ground, a few feet in front of her. Delphine was quick with her small flashlight, the beam adept in finding its target: a debilitated zombie grasped towards Cosima’s boot. The dreadlocked head quirked an eyebrow before sinking the tip of her blade down to the floor.   
  
She was turning back around towards Delphine, already talking, “Whaddya think their deal was? I think _she_ ,” Cosima gestured toward the first zombie she had hacked, “infected this dude,” she pointed at the ground. “But he willingly let her in, like he knew her,” Cosima nodded, remembering the unlocked but closed door.  
  
“Maybe she had a key,” Delphine contributed, her light now discreetly examining their surroundings for any other danger.  
  
“Oh-ho, Delphi, I see your angle,” Cosima nodded along. “Lovers, huh?” She looked down at the bodies in a new light, considering. “Yeah, I would probably open the door for you, even if you _were_ clearly infected.” She noticed the severe bite-mark on the woman’s upper arm.   
  
“So sweet,” Delphine absent-mindedly murmured, her attention caught on a doorway behind Cosima. The brunette noticed her gaze, and turned to follow the beam of light’s path to a heavy, secure-looking door that stood open.   
  
“That looks...expensive,” Intrigued, Cosima tilted her head and moved forward. Delphine followed, continuing to illuminate their discoveries.   
  
“Holy _shit_!” Cosima couldn’t help her volume as they reached the bottom of the stairs they had descended through the doorway. The basement of the home seemed bigger than the home itself, and lining the shelves pressed neatly against the walls were rows and rows of cans. Cosima’s eyes scanned as quickly as Delphine flashed the light about: tomatoes, green beans, corn, peaches, pineapple, “ _Fucking chocolate pudding_ ,” Cosima’s disbelief stumbled over her saliva.  
  
Turning to Delphine, the flashlight glinting off of the enormous grin on Cosima’s face. Such a cheshire, Delphine couldn’t help the soft smile she returned.  
  
Cosima cleared her throat as she stepped closer, gently pulling at Delphine’s waist. “I think this will do for the night.”  
  
_____  
  
The basement turned safe-room had no windows, so the pair slept what felt like indefinitely. When Cosima jerked awake, she groped for the lantern they had found last night, flipping on the fluorescent bulbs and blinking blearily. She raised her wrist, angling so the light would hit the face of her watch. 1:28pm. _Holy shit_.   
  
“Holy shit,” she vocalized, ripping Delphine from her sleep, the blonde instantly clutching Cosima’s body.   
  
“Cosima?” Concern laced with sleep.  
  
“We slept in past _seven am_. It’s the afternoon right now,” the excitement bubbled out of Cosima’s mouth, she was reminded of her seventeen year old self on weekends.   
  
“The vampiric were really onto something sleeping in coffins,” Delphine jested, pressing a loving kiss on Cosima’s cheek.  
  
“Delphine,” Cosima started seriously, looking into the blonde’s eyes. “I’m going to make you _breakfast_.” Her grin returned, even bigger than the night before, and before Delphine could even sit up, Cosima was grabbing canned goods of her choosing and stacking them precariously in her arms. “Meet me upstairs, _darling_ ,” Cosima drawled, before throwing open the security door and letting gentle daylight fall into the cave of a basement.  
  
_____  
  
They had been playing home for a week. Cosima spent the first three days completely securing the upstairs of the house: boarding windows, reinforcing doors, shoving furniture where she deemed useful. “As much as I appreciate the bunker,” Cosima jerked her thumb towards the passageway to the basement,” I am super creeped out by living in the dark 24/7.” So she carefully built up their little castle, Delphine watching and helping when she could, bringing up snacks and tools found in the safe house below their feet.   
  
When Cosima was thoroughly and obsessively satisfied that nobody, living or dead, could sneak up on them in the home, her mood turned playful, a clear sense of comfort beginning to settle in the longer they stayed in their new lodgings. It helped that the stretch of sparsely populated land they were traveling through meant meager amounts of undead passing. Most of them didn’t even realize two alive bodies were gleefully existing alongside their ever present hunger for flesh.  
  
After Cosima dotingly gave her attention to Delphine and the blonde’s body for the next two _full_ days, they began to explore the contents of the small home. They had disposed of the bodies much earlier, which made it a little easier for Delphine to tag along with Cosima’s intrusive rifling through every closet, drawer, and cabinet in the home.  
  
“Oh man, check out his collection,” Cosima commented, appreciatively eyeing the stack of video games behind one of the doors she jerked open. Delphine rolled her eyes, taking her turn peeking into the next cabinet.   
  
“Let’s explore the _bedroom_ ,” Cosima winked, “The actual room this time, not just the bed,” She nudged Delphine as she pushed her body past the blonde’s into the hallway.   
  
Cosima dove right in, tearing open dresser and desk drawers. Delphine watched, amused, from the doorway. Cosima was far too eager about looting. Suddenly, the dreadlocks froze after opening the second desk drawer down.  
  
“Oh my _fucking_ God, yes!” Cosima’s hand dug into the drawer, her fist coming up triumphantly   
clutching a plastic bag full of plant matter. Delphine squinted, her eyes furrowed in confusion. “Too bad this dude is dead, we would have totally gotten along,” her eye caught a name tag sitting on the desk. _Tony Sawicki_. Cosima thanked the former occupant of the house, silently paying respect before plopping down on his bed, marijuana and rolling papers in hand. “You know, I didn’t even think about how much I wanted weed until this moment, but _fuck_ do I want to get high now.” Her fingers quickly went to work, a joint fully formed a minute and a half later.  
  
Delphine had moved beside her in the meantime, eyeing the procedure Cosima concentrated on. A quick glance up from bespectacled eyes. “Are you not a green enthusiast?” Cosima felt Delphine’s hesitation. “You don’t have to, you can just watch me,” Cosima smiled, a hint of suggestion entering her tone.  
  
“I…” Delphine faltered. “I used to smoke cigarettes. But...I think I was 16 the last time I tried pot. I got nervous, I made the boy who gave it to me take me home,” Delphine sunk her body next to Cosima’s on the bed. The brunette leaned back and slowly ignited the joint before Delphine’s eyes. “But,” the blonde continued, watching Cosima’s mouth gracefully take a drag, smoke plume rolling out of her nostrils moments later. There was immediate bliss resting on her features. “But I am not 16 anymore, and I like you much better than any boy.”  
  
Cosima opened her eyes, another stretching grin across her face. Delphine fell back, her shoulder aligning with Cosima’s. She reached out, taking the joint from Cosima, and inhaling deeply. She took another hit before handing it back to Cosima.  
  
They leisurely relished the smoke and ritual of sharing, fingers brushing with every pass.   
  
“It’s nice to be on a bed again,” Delphine was simple with her words, the relaxing sensation washing over all of her limbs.  
  
“It’d be nicer if it was _our_ bed,” Cosima turned to trace the outline of Delphine’s small nose. “Like, with sheets that we picked out...soft ones.” Her mind wandered, idealistically high.  
  
Delphine smiled fondly. Her heart felt full beside Cosima. She ran her hand down the length of Cosima’s arm, stopping to press her fingertips into the palm of her companion. Their eyes met, Cosima’s hazy but sincere with adoration.   
  
“You’re easy to be around,” Delphine hushed the words out onto Cosima’s lips, the distance growing smaller with each passing moment. Cosima wanted to tell Delphine she loved the fuck out of everything about her, but she knew her tendencies for hyperbolic and intense statements while stoned out of her mind. She settled for grasping Delphine’s face and pulling her into the most longing and languid kiss she could manage.  
  
_____  
  
They found themselves post-stoned and post-sex, sitting on the kitchen floor, sharing the 32oz can of chocolate pudding Cosima had been saving for an especially savorous moment, which had clearly arrived. Cosima wore a silly, blazed open-mouthed grin as she spooned a bite of pudding into Delphine’s mouth, a deep chuckle following a successful delivery (this time). Delphine swallowed the sweet mouthful, her countenance turning towards serious as she continued eyeing Cosima.  
  
“We could stay here, you know?” She spoke gingerly, meeting Cosima’s gaze.  
  
“We _are_ staying here,” Cosima was still stoned, and she reached out to ruffle Delphine’s curls playfully.  
  
“I mean, for a good while,” Delphine clarified, “There is enough food to last us --”  
  
“We’ve already been here for over a week,” Cosima interjected, her thoughts returning to Felix.  
  
Delphine saw her thoughts travel to her brother. “If he’s there, he will still be there when we arrive. It’s a safe space, non?” Delphine questioned.  
  
Cosima slowly nodded. “We’ll stay a few more nights. Then we load up the rest of the goods and keep going.”   
  
Delphine consented, but also did not point out that they stayed for another week and a half. She did not interrupt the eerie domestic bliss they both lounged in, soaked up. She didn’t complain about having sex more than once a day, with no fear tugging at the back of her mind, lurking behind her pleasure. She did nothing to stop the moments when Cosima would appear suddenly before her, pressing her body flush against the blonde’s, her nose nuzzling sweetly into Delphine’s pale skin.   
  
It was after one of these moments, Cosima’s lazy grin settled on her features, pot smoke still clung to her clothes, obviously toking while Delphine had comfortably been reading on the couch. “I think we would have always gotten along,” Cosima started out of nowhere.  
  
Delphine looked up from the text she had been reading, her eyes signaling Cosima to continue.  
  
“Like, even if we weren’t forced together, surrounded by walking dead, I still would have liked you. I would have wanted to date you, in like, a normal way,” Cosima rambled. “I mean, you’re a hella hot genius, so duh or whatever.” She was beginning to blush again.  
  
“But we weren’t forced,” Delphine softly vanquished Cosima’s nervous circle of speech, “If I remember correctly, we chose one another. Don’t discard our autonomy so quickly, cherie.” Delphine placed a kiss on Cosima’s lips, and the brunette’s stomach was all soft and floating and she didn’t even care how fucked the world was because she was too in love with Delphine.  



	6. Chapter 6

Cosima could barely contain herself when they actually crossed the Canadian border (the barricades had been a joke, the armed forces now undead forces.) Cosima pushed the limits of the Geo, opting for mowing instead of slowing. Delphine clenched her jaw, holding on as the tiny vehicle bounced over moaning bodies. “Out of America in only what, three months?” Cosima tried to joke, but she sounded more strained than anything. Her guilt over indulging in too much falling-in-love bliss instead of rushing to find Felix was beginning to bubble over into her daily demeanor. Delphine was careful with her words at all times now.  
  
“He will be there,” the blonde reassured, hand almost always present on Cosima’s thigh at this point. The weather was getting colder the later the seasons progressed and the further north they traveled. It was almost October.  
  
  
_____  
  
“It’s this far beyond Toronto?” Delphine clarified, they had passed the city (and _hoards_ of undead) two days ago.  
  
“Mhm,” Cosima chewed on the inside of her cheek, concentrating on looking for markers to trigger her memory of the old “safe house,” where Mrs. S had brought her and Felix during their youth. They didn’t understand at the time, but later realized it was completely off the grid, unknown about by the government or anyone connected to the foster family’s day to day. _Fringe tendencies_...Cosima’s brain echoed, before a small, blank and dirty white sign caught her eye. She slammed the brakes on her Geo, and they screeched to a halt, alarm all over Delphine’s face.  
  
Cosima paused a moment before turning the car up the hilly drive, the engine straining to make it to the top. The stone wall surrounding the home loomed impressively, the gate shut tight against the world and anything that wanted in. Cosima scrambled out of the car as soon as she had thrown the parking brake into place, and Delphine followed, more hesitantly.  
  
Running to the gate, Cosima clutched the bars in her hands, faced pressed against the cold metal, breath puffing out in front of her. She shook the bars twice, the clanging echoing around the courtyard and the silent, foggy woods surrounding them.  
  
A moment passed before the sound of a gun being loaded clicked across the distance, meeting Delphine and Cosima’s ears. Reaching out, Delphine grasped Cosima’s shoulder in alarm.  
  
Instead of a gunshot, a voice echoed across the courtyard.  
  
“Bloody fucking _hell_. Cosima!” Felix barked in disbelief, and Cosima couldn’t help the tears that fell without hesitation, her mouth still stretching into a grin.  
  
“As much as I want to yell at you, I want to hug you even more so open this damn gate, Fe.” Cosima brushed away her still wet eyes, eager to pull her brother into a rough but loving embrace.  
  
_____  
  
Felix sauntered in front of the two women, leading them inside after the small Geo had been driven in and safely locked behind the gate. “I can’t believe your piece of shite car made it to fuckin’ _Canada_ , Cos!”   
  
He swung open the front door, and the cozy interior came rushing back familiarly to Cosima. Small lanterns were lit and burning in the dimmer corners, large plush chairs and books lining most of the living space. Staring at the surrounding comforts and Felix, warm sensations rushed over Cosima's body, the word _home_ unconsciously echoing in her head. The siblings made eye contact again and Cosima was already pulling him into another tight hug, a small laugh of disbelief escaping.

 

Delphine watching Cosima's joy and relief wash over the room, and she moved to excuse herself, giving the siblings a moment to themselves. "I'll be right back...I'll get some of the things...from the car," Delphine gestured outside, mostly intent on exiting, not providing a coherent excuse.

 

Cosima's attention was never too far gone from Delphine, and she made eye contact, nodding a small smile to her companion. "Be careful," she added thoughtfully.

 

Delphine nodded, before Felix interjected, "Oh don' even worry, it's totally secure out there. I've had some time on my hands you know, with no grindr network up and running..." Felix jokingly trailed off, Delphine offering him a quick smile before ducking back out the front door. As soon as her form left, Felix spun back on Cosima. "You little queer!" Felix's large grin flashed as he swatted playfully at Cosima's arm. "How the hell did you find a French-Canadian model the second you fucking crossed the border?" He laughed at the blush overcoming his sister's face.

 

"She's just French French, actually. And a doctor," Cosima tacked on braggingly, her own grin turning toothy. "We met back home, when I was on my way to your flat."

 

"Oh, so that's why you left me dangling like a bit of giblet for these blood-thirsty freaks?" Teasing annoyance entering Felix's voice. "Too busy playing doctor _with_ a doctor?"

 

"Whatever, you took off instantly without me!" A realer annoyance tinged Cosima's speech.

 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Felix did look a bit regretful. "You remember Colin? Well, he showed up and had a car and was talking about getting to Canada for safety and I remembered this place and...I'm sorry, Cos, _mean_ it," he looked for forgiveness in Cosima's eyes. "I lost the poor bastard at the border though, I told him he should just keep driving through the barricade," Felix sighed, not very upset at the loss of his on and off fling. "I think he would have wanted to be a zombie though, freaky necro bugger that one."

 

Cosima shook her head at his lack of concern. "So you're here alone?" Cosima clarified, glancing about expecting someone to show themselves.

 

"Just me and the ghosts, darling," Felix genuinely smiled this time, clearly happy to have living company again. "I missed you, Cos," he held her shoulder.

 

"I missed you too," Cosima hesitated before continuing, "I really started to worry you were...dead." The words hung in the air before Felix broke the tension with a laugh.

 

"Oh good, I thought the same of you but I didn't know if that was totally fucked of me! But I am very pleased your survivalist bite backs up your paranoid bark," he smiled fondly at his sister. "Speaking of biting..." his eyes trailed to the front door mischievously. "Are you actually shagging her?"

 

Cosima truly turned red at his words and his teeth were sharky again. "I knew it," he laughed triumphantly.

 

"Felix," Cosima began, her voice far more serious than his, "I'm kind of madly in love with her." Her wide honest eyes held an edge of nervousness.

 

"Oh like I _couldn't_ tell already, you're practically a puppy for that blonde mane," he ribbed her fondly, their conversation interrupted by Delphine swinging the door open, arms laden with stacks of canned food.

 

"Bloody hell, Delphine I think I love you for those peaches alone," Felix tried teasing his sister but instead lunged for the canned fruit, rushing into the kitchen, eager to drink the syrup from the tin.

 

_____

"Ok, I have a surprise that I've been saving for a rainy day, but I realize a celebratory occasion makes much more sense," Felix carried on, his hand already rummaging in a cabinet. Cosima tilted her head, eyes narrowing at her brother. "Don't look at me like that. My life was bleak and lonely before your precious head got home," and after patting Cosima's dreads, he reached behind his back and with a flourish placed a bottle a wine in front of Cosima and Delphine who sat at the small kitchen table, a soft candle glowing on the tabletop.

 

Cosima's face lit up, and Delphine could barely suppress the way her eyes ran greedily over the bottle. Felix smirked, pleased with their response. But then Cosima opened her mouth.

 

"I think I can one up you," Cosima challenged mischievously, her eyebrow raising.

 

Felix huffed, "Oh lay off Cos, I was making this about love and sharing and..." Felix trailed off as Cosima proudly twirled a joint in front of his face "...cele-fucking-bration."  His grin tore through his words and without pause he and Cosima exchanged proffered inebriants, each starting into their respective substances. Once Felix got the joint burning, he passed it along to Cosima, who in turn handed off the wine bottle she had taken the first swig from.

 

Delphine's eyes moved amusedly between the two, an audience for the eager consumption happening ritualistically before her. Cosima finally met her eyes, wearing a lazy grin after her hits of the joint, before she snapped her attention back to the blonde caringly. Before she could even offer the weed over, Felix had already shoved the bottle into the blonde's hands, and she tilted the bottle back in an easy swallow. "Don't worry, we wouldn't dream of leaving you out, Delphi," Felix cooed, shooting Cosima a teasing grin. Cosima rolled her eyes at his knack for latching onto nicknames.

 

Delphine let the siblings' comfortability with one another ease her into the banter and flow of conversation. The substances certainly assisted her integration into giggling fits over Felix's choice words; it was obvious he was doing his best to embarrass his sister in front of the French woman. The first booze bottle sat empty, a second now being passed around the trio. "I also have a surprise," Delphine had started sheepishly, her cheeks already coloring from the alcohol, pulling her own hidden bottle of liquor from her bag. It was another bottle of whiskey.

 

"Oh you are right cheeky, love," this time real affection seeped into Felix’s voice. Now that they were onto harder whiskey, tossed back straight, their tongues got much looser.

  
"Ok, ok," Felix struggled around his giggles and over Delphine's. Cosima sat slouched, face in hand, eyes barely peeking between her fingers. "But did _you know_ that before all the fringe conspiracy stuff even happened, our charming Cosima dropped out of her master’s program to webcam model," Felix sensationalized his tone, aiming to shock. "I mean, she did make like a billion bitcoins a day, so totally worth it," he slurred onward, conceding to Cosima’s success, a hint of pride present.  
  
Delphine’s jaw dropped drunkenly, her eyes turning to Cosima, “This is true?” She searched for Cosima’s gaze, who was deeply sunken into her embarrassment by this stage of the night. Swallowing Cosima nodded, finally lifting her gaze. She was met with Delphine biting her bottom lip, a darkness coloring her eyes. Cosima swallowed again as Delphine’s hand moved to her thigh under the table.  
  
  
After a few more hours of drunken giggling, which Cosima eventually joined in on after Felix mercifully turned his attention away from revealing his sister’s big secrets, the three stumbled up the stairs. Cosima didn’t know why, but her brother had begun poorly humming a song to himself. Must have been the effect of all his alone time. As he reached the top of the stairs, he spoke again, “You two can have any room you like, but I’m staying in the _master_ ,” and with that he sashayed through the doorway in front of him.  
  
A beat later, he poked his head back out. “Love you tons, I am so bloody glad you’re home.” The door swung shut, simultaneous with his body plunking down on his bed.  
  
Cosima grabbed Delphine’s hand without hesitation, leading the blonde toward a room she could barely remember. Hopefully it still had the best view of the forest in the morning. They lit another candle upon entering, the warm glow gently showing their surroundings, an adequately sized bed before them.  
  
Delphine pressed the door closed behind her back, a soft click and her lip was between her teeth again. Her eyes were cloudy.  
  
“So…” she moved toward Cosima. “Will you model for me?” She grinned seductively, her accent husking appealingly. Her hands moved boldly, snapping the first two buttons of Cosima’s shirt open. Cosima grinned at Delphine’s handsy arousal, indulging her partner’s fantasy. She undid her shirt the rest of the way, slinking out casually, a knowing smirk resting behind her glasses. Next she popped the button of her pants smoothly, shimmying out easily, and posing coyly on the bed, beckoning silently to Delphine.  
  
“...except, now I would probably just read a textbook or just dick around on the internet and let the coins add up for sitting around in _lingerie_ ,” Cosima mocked her underwear.  
  
“Really? No nudity?” Delphine looked almost disappointed.  
  
“Come _on_ ,” Cosima grinned, pulling the blonde down on top of herself. “I save the _real deal_ for someone I actually like.” And with a suggestive wink, she freed herself of her bra.  
  
Delphine hungrily covered her body with her mouth, not wasting much time before her body pressed possessively into the brunette’s. Cosima didn’t realize how much she could enjoy Delphine’s gruffness. Soon, Cosima’s eyes were fluttering, her hips adjusting to the pace of Delphine’s thrusts. Her small moans incited nips from Delphine, the blonde pressing harder, greedy for Cosima’s release which soon crashed around them.  
  
Cosima fell back, spent; a slow, sated smile settling in. Delphine pressed her curls against Cosima’s chest, a pattering rhythm skipping. Cosima’s recovery time lingered on, but soon Delphine felt soft, slow kisses pressed along progressively. Cosima began a dedicated exploration, unexpected to the blonde who played along, bated.  
  
After what seemed like endless teasing, Delphine was left begging, “ _Please_ ,” clutching at Cosima’s dreads. “Make me come.” And Cosima could only oblige, moments ticking by before Delphine bucked against her lovers’ mouth, an uncensored moan falling, ringing reassuringly in Cosima’s ears. She pressed a kiss against Delphine, before pushing up to kiss the blonde’s mouth.  
  
Delphine’s chest heaved, “I’ve never…,” she gasped. “...so hard.” Her accent was thick again and Cosima ached all over for more. She chose to nuzzle Delphine’s neck, sternum.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Cosima spoke softly, much after their breathing had returned to normal. “I actually feel...happy,” Cosima sighed against Delphine’s skin before dropping off to sleep.  
  
  
_____  
  
After spending a week enjoying each other’s companionship, Cosima’s mind once again returned to improving their set up. “This place is like, _perfect_ , actually.”  
  
“Yeah, I did choose it, Cos,” Felix bragged.  
  
“But we can make it better,” Cosima grinned back, her mind already whirring with sustainability and growth plans.  
  
“Right there with you,” Felix dropped a handful of seed bags on the table before them. “Fresh _veg_. I just needed a little motivation before I went all farmer gay on this place. But you two are very inspiring,” Felix winked at Delphine, who didn’t even know why she was blushing. But then Felix disappeared and came back tossing a pair of gardening gloves at the blonde. And that’s how Felix and Delphine started their gardening club.  
  
Felix liked to use it as a space for cheeky gossip, where his sister wouldn’t ruin his vibe during select tidbits of his sex life. Delphine offered an amused audience, even when the jabs turned to her amour. She secretly liked hearing secrets about Cosima, the different reflections of the same person.   
  
When these hours and days took place, Cosima lurked around on her own, tending to “security.” After scrutinizing the stone wall for weakness, setting up guard perches, and reinforcing the windows and doors of the house, Cosima turned her attention towards traps and alarm systems surrounding their sanctuary. Delphine watched from her spot tending the earth beside Felix at Cosima’s agile motions, zipping back and forth over the wall on a makeshift rope ladder.  
  
Felix had noticed, too. “God, look at her being so butch.” Delphine smiled at his words. “She wasn’t so tough before, you know. Real nerdy. She has _real-ly_ turned it out for the end of the world,” Felix nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe for you too,” He winked at the blonde.  
  
Plopping back into the dirt, Felix abandoned his work of weeding. He continued, easy now in the blonde’s company after a few weeks together. “You’re actually the first person I’ve ever liked that Cosima’s brought around. Definitely the smartest,” His compliments were all honesty, so he was unphased. “Which is interesting...I think Cos totally likes being topped by you...in a few ways,” he again got toothy for Delphine, who slapped his arm this time for his sass.  
  
Cosima’s feet sunk into the ground as she jumped the rest of the way down the wall, timing impeccable with Felix’s teasing. Felix raised his head in his sister’s direction. “Oi! Indiana Jones. Delphi’s hungry,” Delphine narrowed her eyes at being Felix’s pawn in tormenting her lover. “Make us all a sandwich?” Felix stuck out his bottom lip. Cosima was already ignoring her brother, eyes set only on Delphine.


	7. Chapter 7

They made it well into winter before their food stocks started getting low. It would be another month, if not more, before any edible crops would appear, and even that would not be a-plenty. They had already searched nearby properties; it was time for a jaunt.  
  
Cosima revved the Geo’s engine, warming the neglected vehicle, she and Delphine already packed inside.   
  
“Are you sure I shouldn’t come along too?” Felix bounced nervously from foot to foot.  
  
“Someone needs to hold down the fort,” Cosima reassured. “Delphine and I are used to doing this. We’ll be back soon. No more than a week, promise.”   
  
Felix was only mildly convinced. “Just please come back again. Both of you,” he gazed fondly at his friends, concern still lingering.   
  
“Before you know it,” Delphine promised, a knowing nod.  
  
_____  
  
  
They drove for a day before reaching anything promising. Mostly residences but they took what they could, some food still hidden away. Into their third day of looting houses, Cosima blindly began stepping out the front door of a searched house, her eyes counting the granola bars she tucked in her bag. She was halted by Delphine’s rough grasp on the shoulder. Cosima froze, eyes snapping up to the roaming horde of at least thirty walkers.  
  
A group of five had already caught sight or scent of Cosima and began lurching over. Delphine tugged once more and they were both retreating back into the house, fleeing out a back door. _Fuck_. “We’re in the middle of a pack!” Cosima hissed, curses continuing to stream in her head as they dodged swinging dead arms, continuing to trot. There were too many to get bogged down in a grapple.  
  
Running to the end of the street, they swung around the back of the last house pressed against the woods. Cosima jiggled the handle of the back door ineffectively, shouldering once, twice, before the door gave in and allowed them cover. Cosima shut the door quietly behind Delphine, a hush established as they ducked down out of sight from the windows. Cosima’s back pressed against the door.  
  
They made eye contact while they sat in silence, letting the herd move noisily past the house. It was a slow moving pack, and they huddled together for over an hour before sounds of hungry shuffling thinned enough to safely peek out of the window. It was almost dark now.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Cosima breathed. “I don’t think it’s worth making a break for the car tonight...who knows how that crowd dissipated.”   
  
Delphine nodded in agreement before freezing, eyes widening at the new addition to the room they occupied. Cosima snapped to her right, now finding the small form with her own eyes. It was a kid.

  
She was _alive_.  
  
  
  
“Woah. _Woah_.” Cosima stammered, more than freaked out. Her eyes grew bigger the longer she stared at the young girl. Delphine’s mouth hung slightly open, not much better off than her lover.  
  
The small dark-haired child continued to blink at them, gazing motionless from the doorway.  
  
“Bonjour,” Delphine finally gathered herself, addressing the girl. Small eyes blinked again, silent.  
  
Cosima jumped in a beat later, regaining ability. “Hey, we didn’t mean to just break into your house, sorry about that,” she quirked her head apologetically before continuing, “Are you parents home? Or uh, anyone who might be mad that we’re here now?”  
  
The girl shook her head once.  
  
Cosima realized she still clutched a machete. She let it clatter to the floor immediately, showing her palms, “We are like, totally not gonna hurt you, just to clarify,” Cosima rambled out. Delphine also sheathed her small axe, rearranging her face to be warmer for the child.  
  
“I know,” the child finally broke its silence, stepping into the same room as the pair. “I watched you first...to make sure you weren’t bad guys,” the child nodded once, sure of her assessment. “Plus, I’m armed,” she revealed an oversized holster around her waist, holding a small handgun.  
  
“Holy shit.” Cosima’s eyes bulged again. “I mean, I guess that’s your right and everything now, but shit...how old are you?”  
  
“Eleven.”  
  
Delphine lightly touched Cosima’s arm to interrupt, “I’m Delphine, this is Cosima,” she motioned towards her companion. “I think we forgot introductions,” she smiled kindly at the child.  
  
“Clementine,” the girl offered simply.  
  
“Are you completely alone, Clementine?” Delphine furthered.  
  
Another nod.  
  
“Wow,” Cosima breathed, impressed by perseverance.  
  
“I’m good at hiding,” Clementine offered in explanation.  
  
“Well, Clementine, would it be alright with you if we stayed here tonight? We got a little...trapped,” Delphine checked in.  
  
“You can stay.” Another simple response. “This house is pretty big. I can show you.” And with that Clementine was turning and moving with confidence into the darkness, Cosima and Delphine exchanging a curious glance before following the child.  
  
“Is this your house?” Delphine, another gentle question.  
  
“No...I found it a few days ago. I had to run from some of the dummies, I ended up here.”  
  
Cosima shot Delphine a look, raising an eyebrow. “She’s like a little pirate or something,” she whispered against the blonde’s ear. Delphine smirked, lightly nudging her partner.  
  
“This is the living room, it’s huge,” Clementine stopped walking and peered around. “I guess you can’t really tell in the dark…”  
  
“I can help!” Cosima stepped forward, digging into her ever present backpack. She produced a small lantern, flipped a switch and illuminated their three faces and the room they stood inside. “Sweet couches,” Cosima eyed the plush leather sofas resting atop the persian rug.  
  
“There’s more rooms upstairs…” Clementine began, before being interrupted by the two adults.  
  
“We can stay here,” Delphine started.  
  
“Yeah, I prefer to stay grounded,” Cosima finished with a nod, taking in the room, windows, front door.  
  
Clementine nodded back, “I’ve kind of been...sleeping in a closet.”  
  
Delphine couldn’t help the smile that fell at the girl’s words. “Are you hungry, Clementine?”  
  
The child’s eyes lit up at the mention of food. “I... _yeah_. I’ve been looking for stuff the past day.” She felt the empty gnawing again now that she acknowledged it.

Another reach into the backpack, happy to provide. Cosima pulled out a protein bar and a chocolate bar. “Eat this one first,” Cosima stuck out the protein bar first, “Then _indulge_ , kid.” She majestically wiggled the Reese’s cups, orange wrapper flashing, her teeth peeking out in a small grin.  
  
“Thanks,” the small hands were barely touching the bars before the packaging was torn open, gnawed into.  
  
Delphine perched herself on one of the couches, body still prepared to fight or flee. Cosima chose to sink heavily to the floor in front of the blonde, her back pressed against the sofa. Clementine unceremoniously dropped to the floor, consumed by her devouring. 

“The protein bar is gonna taste pretty gross, super chalky,” Cosima bopped her head a little, reaching in her bag for food for Delphine as well, “But you’ll forget all about it with the chocolate.” Delphine looked fondly at her lover, allowing her hand to caress Cosima’s as she took her own snacks.  
  
“Merci, amour,” she spoke softly, Cosima’s smile her reward.   
  
The three chewed in silence, Cosima every few moments making meaningful faces at Delphine, realizing the privacy of her words were strangely intruded upon now. Cosima took a swig from her canteen, pausing as she almost repacked it. She cleared her throat and gently slid the water across the floor towards Clementine.  
  
“It’s a cool canteen,” the child complimented.  
  
“Thanks,” Cosima grinned again, “You can like, drink out of it too, if you’re thirsty.” Cosima watched the girl who nodded in thanks again, now clasping the drinking canister and swallowing. _How the hell did she survive on her own? I kind of thought kids wouldn’t exist anymore_ … “So uh...have you been alone long?” Cosima couldn’t help her inquisition.  
  
“Since everyone started becoming a hungry dummy, yeah,” the child was confident with her words, and Cosima quirked her head while she studied her new subject. “My parents were out of town for the day...they didn’t ever come back,” her eyes turned down, saddened but strong. “I stayed at my house for as long as I could, but I ran out of food. I met some other people at a house a few doors down from mine, but...we got attacked by dummies a coupla days later. So I ran.” Clementine abruptly stopped her story to tear into the Reese’s cup. Two chocolate circles rolled into her hand. “I can really have both?” Her eyes shone up earnestly into Cosima’s.  
  
Cosima chuckled, “Yeah, totally all yours.”  
  
Clementine’s teeth sunk into the sugar with glee. After chewing through the first candy cup, she instantly bit into the next. “It’s gonna suck when there’s no more candy bars left in the world,” the girl chewed, looking thoughtfully distant now.  
  
“I’ve had those _same thoughts_ myself lately,” Cosima agreed, unknowingly warming to their new acquaintance.   
  
Delphine was surprised by how cozy she felt with the two, suddenly feeling wrapped in warm domesticity. She let her fingers fall onto and then trace Cosima’s shoulder lightly. Cosima leaned into the touch, shifting minutely. The easy silence soon led to small yawns from the child. She slowly climbed her way onto her own sofa.  
  
“Um…” Clementine began nervously, before meeting Delphine’s encouraging gaze. “Could...could I stay out here...with you?”  
  
“Of course,” Delphine spoke sweetly, before getting up and disappearing further into the house. Cosima followed with her eyes, watching Delphine’s small flashlight beam bounce around before the blonde returned moments later. “Here,” Delphine covered the child with a blanket obtained. “The nights get chilly,” she smiled down at Clementine who sank into the sofa, now cocooned.  
  
When she returned to her own couch, Delphine tugged gently on Cosima’s shoulder, the brunette instantly obliging and joining her lover on the cushions. Before sinking back fully into Delphine’s embrace, Cosima reached for her lantern. “I’m gonna turn this off now, ok?” She made eye contact with the sleepy-eyed child, who nodded in consent. “Good night, Clementine,” Cosima added softly, before the click of the light resounded.  
  
_____  
  
Cosima jerked awake first, a thump against the backdoor jolting her senses into defense. Delphine followed, her limbs draped and cradled around her bespectacled lover immediately aware of the disturbance. Cosima quietly got to her feet, her fingers instantly finding the grip of her weapon from the floor. Peering into kitchen, Cosima hesitated in the doorframe, eyeing the situation.  
  
She saw the shadow of one zombie, banging its body hungrily against the door. She waited a few more moments, no more forms appeared. Must have caught scent of them. They shouldn’t stay here much longer…  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Delphine appeared at her side, her own fingers dancing over the handle of her axe slung on her hip. “We should go soon,” the blonde vocalized, her tone quieted into Cosima’s ear.  
  
The dreads bounced in agreement, Cosima still staring at the door. They hesitated, the same question waiting on their lips. Cosima gave in first. “...what do we do with her?”  
  
Delphine chewed on her lip again, her eyes locking with Cosima’s. Both wore a look of uncertainty and concern. “We must bring her with us, yes?” Delphine finally suggested, still questioning.  
  
Cosima’s brow creased. “If she wants to come with us...”  
  
“It would be inhumane to leave a child to defend itself in this state of an environment!” Delphine’s tone took on an edge of panic.

“I know, Del,” Cosima touched her partner’s arm lovingly, making eye contact again. “I am not about to kidnap a child though, this has to be totes consensual.” Before Cosima could lighten the tension with a grin, the two women felt the small presence appear near their waists. They both looked down to meet almond shaped brown eyes.  
  
“Some dummy trying to get in, huh?” Clementine asked, distracted by the unwelcome visitor who kept knocking.  
  
“Yeah,” Cosima nodded, her attention also reverted. “Sorry, is it bothering you? I can take care of it real quick…” But Delphine grabbed her shoulder, halting her action. “Wait a moment, chérie.” Cosima obeyed, waiting.  
  
Delphine turned her attention to Clementine, adjusting her height by kneeling next to the child. “Clementine, it’s not safe here, we cannot stay long. Would...well, Cosima and I want to know if you would like to come with us? Away from here.” Delphine’s caring eyes searched the child’s face for cues.   
  
Clementine mulled the proposal over for no more than 45 seconds before she nodded. “Where are we gonna go though?”  
  
“We have a house. A safe one,” Delphine clarified. “It’s far from here though, a few days of driving. Are you sure no one is going to come looking for you?”  
  
Clementine shook her head, “I’m all alone now. And I want to go with you. Both of you.” Her honesty had a way of tenderizing Delphine’s heart.   
  
Delphine smiled at the girl, before turning back up to Cosima. “It’s settled. We can abandon our ‘dummy’ at the back door and leave out the front.” Delphine knew it was unreasonable to shelter the child from the undead slaying that she was bound to endure, experience, _execute_ , but why not when you had the option?  
  
Cosima followed Delphine’s intent and exchanged an understanding glance with her lover. “You already searched this place, right Clementine? Nothin’ worth our time?” Cosima eyed the cabinets.  
  
“Nope. Someone already took it all before I got here,” Clementine felt her stomach gurgle again. “Does anyone else live with you at your house?” The girl questioned.  
  
“My brother, Felix, is there...and I’m sure he’s going nuts about us not being back on time,” Cosima trailed off mostly to herself, realizing Fe would need a good candy bar to settle his feathers.   
  
“Felix?! Like the cat?” Clementine excitedly blurted.  
  
Cosima let out a sharp laugh, “Yeah! And he is a lot like an alleycat in more ways than one...”  
  
But then Delphine was corralling them, gathering things, ready to take her traveling companions away from the undead in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

They bounced along in the Geo, Clementine tucked in the back amongst all of the goods and supplies they had gathered so far on their run. Delphine couldn’t help turning around to check on their new ward every hour or so, or glance in the rearview at the tiny ponytail bouncing. Cosima noticed and nudged the blonde’s knee with her hand, a teasing smirk beginning to show shiny teeth.  
  
But then there was a burning smell, and then Cosima noticed the white smoke beginning to billow out from under the hood of the Geo, and then “ _Fuck_.” Cosima swung the car to the side of the road, Delphine gazing at her, edges of worry creeping.  
  
“God damnit,” Cosima had the hood open now and was staring hopelessly at a smoking mess, the source completely out of her knowledge.  
  
“Cosima?” Delphine was out of the car now, after instructing Clementine to _stay put_ , her hand touching Cosima’s shoulder.  
  
“Well, babe...time to go new car shopping,” Cosima tried to hide the fear from her features, but Delphine was already sharing the anxiety nipping in her stomach. Cosima grasped her hand and squeezed it, fingers laced. “It’ll be ok though, you were just saying a few nights ago how we needed a car that was safer for _Clementine_ , anyway.” Cosima let the teasing grin tear across her features, instantly lightening the air.   
  
Delphine scoffed, her cheeks tinging tellingly. “Cosima, the back of your car is made of _cloth_ \--”  
  
“Hey guys?” Clementine called gently, Cosima quick to pop her head around, tilted questioningly. When she met the girl’s eyes, Clementine simply threw her thumb over her shoulder. “A few dummies.” Cosima nodded quickly.  
  
“Thanks, Clem.” She turned back to Delphine, a quick peck on her cheek. “I’ll get rid of them, pack enough to last us...a day? I wanna find a new ride soon.”  
  
_____  
  
The trio had been walking for almost three hours. They had found two dead cars, batteries missing. Cosima lugged a small gas canister in one hand, her machete swinging easy in the other. Two paces behind the dreadlocked woman, Delphine and Clementine walked side-by-side, Cosima catching every other word of their innocent and playful conversation about the best illustrated book. But Cosima’s sudden halt caused the same in Delphine’s speech, one hand shooting out to Clementine’s shoulder, her other already gripping her axe.  
  
But Cosima was not tense, only eager. She let out a quiet, appreciative whistle. Down the street to her right sat a shiny red something. She spun already wearing a cheshire grin, “Ok, I know you were thinking something practical, _but_ \--”  
  
“Woah cool!” Clementine was already bouncing at the sight of the bright red muscle car glinting on the street, and before Delphine could oppose Cosima and Clementine had silently agreed to begin trotting towards their new race car.  
  
Clementine pressed her hands and face against the car window, before Cosima was gently pulling her back, making sure there was nobody dead inside. “Easy, there might always be a dummy hiding,” she explained, and Clementine respectfully stayed by Cosima’s side, still admiring the shine on the car.  
  
Delphine approached more cautiously, surveying that no gaggles of undead had spotted her lover and the child’s enthusiasm. She eased up behind the two, already rolling her eyes at their choice of vehicle. “There are only _two_ seats,” she pointed out the obvious flaw.  
  
“Yeah, but...Clementine is…” Delphine’s glare cut Cosima’s sentence short. “...way too big to sit in our laps, you’re absolutely right.” Her eyes were already moving a little further down the road, a suitable SUV insight up ahead. “Aha, I smell a compromise--”  
  
But before she could lead her company towards their new vehicle, a groan sounded from behind some shrubbery and then there were at least four zombies, quickly approaching the shiny red sports car.   
  
“Quick, up ahead,” Cosima commanded, Delphine easily locating their new goal as she grabbed Clementine’s hand automatically. She turned, waiting for Cosima’s presence at her side as well but her partner was already landing a heavy kick into one of the zombie’s chests, sending it stumbling.  
  
Cosima turned to meet her worried eyes. “Go! Make sure it runs! I’ll hold ‘em back.” And Cosima turned back to face the dead, drawing her arm up in a swinging slice.

  
Delphine’s heart lurched at leaving Cosima behind, but she tugged Clementine forward, rushing to the SUV. As they neared the black vehicle, more undead showed themselves, trickling out from both sides of the road, creating more biting obstacles between Cosima and her group. Delphine’s anxiety started to pulse.  
  
They were almost to the car, hopefully it would be unlocked. As soon as they were near enough, Delphine moved to grip the door handle only to be startled by a face smashing against the inside glass. A zombie thrashed and chomped in the driver’s seat, keeping them from the safety of the interior.   
  
“Merde,” Delphine cursed, and then Clementine let out a yelp, an undead grip shooting from beneath the car. A torso with no legs wriggled its way towards the girl, clutching at her shoes, tickling her ankles. Delphine jerked her ward away from the danger, quickly lodging her small axe into the skull.   
  
“Delphine!” Clementine was already tugging her in the direction of a newly approaching corpse. This time she employed Cosima’s technique of issuing a mighty shove, the zombie fell back but was easily regaining its feet. Delphine tore her weapon from the last corpse, and again put her hand on the car door handle, this time completing the motion and tugging it open. She stepped clear as the trapped corpse fell to the ground, its arms and mouth grabbing at anything nearby. With another swift hack, her axe stilled the things’ motions.  
  
And then she really heard Clementine scream, not a yelp of surprise this time. Delphine spun, horror sketched across her face at witnessing one of the dead with a firm clutch on the child’s arm. As soon as she pushed forward, willing to throw herself on the fiend to rescue Clementine, a loud swishing sluiced the air, straight into the attacking zombie’s brain.  
  
Cosima snarled with the swing of her weapon; her machete went clean through the bone, out the other side. Before the corpse had even hit the ground, Cosima was swooping up Clementine’s small frame, throwing open the back of the SUV (after a cursory safety glance), and gently depositing the shocked child before shutting the door securely from the outside.  
  
Delphine felt like she had been holding her breath again until Cosima was comfortingly by her side. Cosima made brief yet amorous eye contact with Delphine, before sending another sledging thwack into an oncoming skull. “Try to start it up!” Cosima called from her battle position, and Delphine slipped into the driver’s seat, keys miraculously still in the ignition. She turned it over, once, twice, and then it rumbled into action, her chest heaving with relief.  
  
Cosima let out a happy holler, sending one more zombie flying before she spun on her heel and jumped into the back of the car with Clementine, urging “ _Go go go_!”  
  
_____  
  
Cosima remained in the back seat, sitting next to the child. Everyone was silent. Cosima reached out a hand, squeezing Delphine’s shoulder gratefully, reassuringly.   
  
“You ok, kiddo?” Cosima finally broke the spell, hoping Clementine wasn’t too shocked from her close encounter.  
  
Wide eyes stared back into framed orbs, before Clementine lurched forward, arms wrapping tightly around Cosima in a relieved embrace. Cosima paused, made eye contact with Delphine in the rear view, before she reciprocated the hug. Clementine’s face stayed pressed again Cosima as she mumbled out, “That was the first time one...touched me. I’ve always been faster than them…”  
  
“Sometimes they sneak up on you,” Cosima’s eyes trailed down to the girl’s arm. “Can I see your arm?” Clementine pulled back, looking down at her arms in front of Cosima. “Does it hurt?” Cosima gently examined the bruised, but unbroken, pale skin.  
  
“A little,” Clementine nodded, but seemed to be recovering from the encounter with each passing moment.  
  
“You were really tough,” Cosima complimented, easing into a smile. “I think as soon as we get back to our gear, you deserve any candy bar of your choosing.”  
  
Clementine’s eyes narrowed, “Even the rare ones? Even… _the Twix_?”  
  
“Even that one. You’re just gonna have to hide the wrapper before we get back to Felix,” Cosima glanced up to meet Delphine’s eyes in the mirror again and finally she noticed the hunched shoulders, the tension quietly rolling from the driver’s seat. Cosima was instantly compelled towards her partner, almost forgetting to excuse herself from her place beside Clementine. “I’m gonna go up front with Delphine now, you good back here?” Cosima tilted her head at the girl to be answered with a quick and confident nod. She smiled briefly before easily slipping her height over the console and into the passenger’s seat.  
  
Delphine was already looking at her, already sighing with relief that her lover was beside her again. “ _Cosima_ ,” The name fell from her lips accidentally, all breath and release. Cosima’s smile changed, warmer, less-than-platonic feelings coloring the action, making it only for Delphine.  
  
Cosima reached out a hand, lightly passing her thumb over Delphine’s temple, brushing curls a little damp with adrenaline perspiration. “Want me to drive, boo?” Cosima’s head was quirked with concern again, her eyes scanning her partner’s face.  
  
Delphine swallowed thickly, before nodding surely, eyes still glued to the road. She slowly eased off, shifting to park, a moment of silence and another deep breath before she turned her eyes up to meet Cosima’s. Eyes waited behind glass lenses, distinct hues of love pushing forward. And then Delphine had flung her torso across to Cosima, the brunette once again being pulled into a desperate embrace. This time Cosima’s hands moved automatically, caressing Delphine’s ribs, shoulder, pulling her in tighter.   
  
“We are both lucky to have you,” Delphine spoke in a hush against her ear, her accent heavy with sudden emotion.   
  
Cosima could only squeeze her love in return.  
  
_____  
  
They were finally back on track, a brief farewell between Cosima and her Geo as they reclaimed their supplies, and once again on the road, back to Felix.  
  
Cosima was behind the wheel, Clementine excitedly riding shotgun on a rare occasion, while Delphine lounged, bored and sprawled across the back seat of the SUV. Cosima teased she was having one of her “ _ennui_ days,” Delphine scoffed at her lover, and yet she still gazed out of the window aimlessly. She had been nervous since the scene almost a week back now, watching death attempt to tear at such young life...Cosima was near truth with her existential joking. Delphine tried to mask the reasons behind her mood shifts, hoping her companions didn’t feel her changes as much as she did. Yet, the lingering gaze behind dark frames reminded her of her lover’s astute temperament. Always watching, thinking, absorbing.  
  
Delphine was brought back to the very real presence of the two in the fore of the car as Clementine’s gentle, honest giggle bounced unintrusively. And then Delphine tuned into the rhythmic bumping from the speakers, easy notes that Cosima let her head follow seamlessly.  
  
“So...d’you like reggae, Clem?” Cosima shot a grin at her co-pilot, the Bob Marley CD the real jackpot of the left behind SUV for the dreadlocked driver.   
  
The girl was smiling, trying to get acquainted with the music herself. “I think so…”  
  
“Oh, you’re gonna know so soon enough,” Cosima’s eyebrows lifted knowingly, sage written across her face. _Is it inappropriate to smoke weed in front of a kid even if it is the end of the world?_ She dazed out, pondering ethics and the reconstruction of social moors.   
  
As if Delphine sensed her state, the blonde leaned forward, placing her hand on Cosima’s shoulder. Her other hand gestured to a road sign a few meters ahead, _Scenic Viewpoint_.  
  
Cosima was already grinning, throwing a glance at Delphine. “Okay.” She steered onto the small, increasingly winding road. “I mean, only total geeks like us would have died here before going all living dead.”  
  
_____  
  
The clearing was empty, as Cosima presumed, and the trio cautiously stretched their legs around the small but idyllic lake, a gentle slope. Only the sounds of evening and dusk surrounded them, and they began to relax at their small reprieve from the road. Clementine was eager to near the body of water, and Delphine granted permission, stepping a few meters closer to keep watch. Cosima hung back strangely, eyes shifting, before offering Delphine an awkward, “Be right...back.” And she slipped off towards the right, where trees and brush thickened.   
  
Delphine let her attention return towards Clementine who held a smooth stone, turning the rock over in her hand and looking hungrily at the smooth surface of the lake before her. She held her desire, instead turning to Delphine and calling quietly, “Can I skip it?”  
  
Delphine scanned their surroundings once more before agreeing, “Oui.” She found herself again pondering the young child she had happened into becoming the guardian of. Clementine could not have been more thoughtful, careful, _appropriate_ in every situation. _Of course, this sort of life shift...trauma...would eliminate the construction of childhood we’ve come to create..._  She hadn’t thought of the reality of children in her own life since...forever. Maybe never. Maybe there used to be a ghost of an idea, when she was much younger. But not _now_. With Cosima?   
  
Her throat tightened uncomfortably again, and her brow began to furrow but then there was a presence beside her, slightly smoky, “ _Hey_ ,” and soft hands wrapped around her, Cosima’s nose tucking into her neck, nuzzling against her still soft blonde curls. And all worry was gone and her eyes almost closed with the warmth running over her.  
  
“Cosima, you smell like pot,” She wasn’t annoyed, just factual, controlling the smirk that tugged at her mouth. “Am I not invited to your smoke outs anymore?”   
  
“Oh God, _no_ , it wasn’t like that! I got weird about Clementine being around and...oh, _four_ skips, nice…” Her eyes had already wandered to the girl’s game on the lake, watching rings ripple impressively. “Anyway,” her attention snapped back to Delphine, who had turned to watch her, smirk now apparent. “I’m sorry,” and with a soft kiss to distract her, Cosima was already re-lighting a roach, the smoke making Delphine’s eyes widen alarmingly.  
  
“ _Cosima_ ,” she hushed, grabbing at one of her lover’s arms.  
  
“It’s _fine_.”  
  
And Delphine did want to calm down and stop the anxious running wheel in her mind, so she accepted the proffering and turned her back discreetly towards the lake, indulging for a few minutes. Cosima leaned against her side heavily, still watching Clementine’s precise lob over and over. Eventually, Delphine stubbed out the ember, tossing aside the meager remnants. She cleared her throat, turning and sliding an arm over Cosima’s shoulders.  
  
“Thank you, chérie,” Her own body slumped relaxed against her lover’s, a sweet kiss pressed against the corner of Cosima’s lips, igniting a lazy smile.  
  
But then Delphine couldn’t help it, the babble rising forth. “Is it weird to you, Cosima?”  
  
“Hm?” Cosima dragged her eyes to Delphine, head instantly quirking.  
  
“We are...taking care of a child now. We’re responsible for her. For protecting her. If anything happens...it’s our fault…” Delphine was already worrying her lip, words echoing only in her head, _“...it’s your fault too, Dr. Cormier.”_  
  
“Hey, hey,” Cosima squeezed her reassuringly around the waist. “At this point, we’re all responsible for each other, y’know? I’m just as responsible for you. Things are different now. I know she’s a kid, but she’s not our kid, or whatever,” Cosima shifted a little uncomfortable with the words. “But she can be part of our group. Relations aren’t as simple as nuclear family structures, anymore. We can reframe everything to be as non-normative as we want. Me, you, Felix, Clementine...I mean, you _could_ call it a family, but really it’s just a unit. We’re together, we have a common goal -- survival -- and we care about each other, as social units are compelled to do,” Cosima pontificated verbose. “I mean, I care about you…a lot. In a different way…” And Cosima was finally silenced, staring serious into Delphine’s eyes, her body shifting even closer.  
  
Cosima swallowed, lost in the deep gaze, head held heavy with the high bearing against the backs of her eyes. Delphine felt it happening, felt her own words resounding in her head _je t'_ _aime..._ felt her heart traveling upward. 

  
Cosima clutched at her importantly, swallowing again, “Delphine, I --”   
  
And then pounding, smaller footsteps thrummed towards them, “Guys!” Clementine called in a scared, urgent hush.  
  
The women both turned to see the girl’s frightened eyes, but Clementine was looking beyond them. And then they turned around, the large moving herd outnumbering them well over thirty. Cosima grabbed Delphine’s hand and the three trotted silently back to the SUV, Cosima only having to run over a few undead as they sped away from the hungry crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

They had to pull off of the road after the first small outcropping of homes and businesses, darkness descending shortly after their flee. It was too dangerous to keep driving and Cosima parked the car reluctantly near an abandoned-looking building. They had put less than two miles between themselves and the herd.  
  
“Very quiet, and run right back to the car if there’s any more than four of them,” Cosima instructed before they slipped out of the car, cautiously gauging their surroundings. Delphine jimmied the front door of the building open with a knife while Cosima paced quietly to the corners of the building, ducking her head out, eyeing the deepening darkness. With a click, Delphine popped the door open and the three were inside, the door locked behind them.  
  
Cosima gestured to Delphine as she moved further into the building, quickly realising it was an old, deserted bar. Whoever left it had locked up securely, and the back door was heavily protected with a thick chain. Cosima ducked her head into the back office and bathrooms, everything still. She returned to the main floor to Delphine and Clementine. “It’s clear.”  
  
Delphine’s shoulders visibly relaxed and she moved closer to her lover. “Just until daybreak, then we leave as quickly as possible,” She touched Cosima’s arm, noting the woman’s nervous energy. Cosima nodded.  
  
“You and Clem stay here, I’m gonna slip back out and make sure there’s nothing... _big_ waiting to surprise us…”  
  
“Cosima,” Now she was gripping the brunette’s arm, reluctant to the plan.  
  
“I’ll be right back, I promise. Lock the door behind me,” She leaned in to kiss Delphine’s cheek quickly, “Three taps, that’s how you’ll know it’s me.”  
  
_____  
  
  
Delphine found herself sitting with Clementine at the bar, side by side on stools. They absentmindedly, nervously ate old bar nuts, willing the time to pass more quickly. Clementine felt Delphine’s bouncing leg, clearly the more anxious of the two. “She’ll be back,” the girl spoke up. “Cos is really good...at like everything.” Her admiration was unmistakable, and Delphine’s features softened, tension actually easing some.   
  
“She is,” Delphine agreed, releasing a sigh. “I’m sorry...for the way I’ve been acting,” Delphine continued. “I’ve felt...nervous a lot lately.”  
  
Clementine nodded knowingly. “It’s not...because of me is it? I try to be as quiet as possible, and I try not to be too annoying…”  
  
“No, no!” Delphine rushed, touching the child’s shoulder kindly. “It’s...everything around us is so dangerous, I can’t help but worry...I would not want anything bad to ever happen to you,” Delphine admitted.   
  
“You guys are better than anywhere else I could be right now, trust me,” And the young child’s eyes shone an honesty that startled Delphine. But Clementine moved on just as quickly, pulling out a small cellophane package from her pocket. She tore it open, a stack of three orange squares already being offered to Delphine.  
  
“Three peanut butter crackers?” Delphine truly sounded impressed. “But that is half of your package, you are too generous,” Delphine tried to give the snack back to her small companion.  
  
“Nope,” Clementine shook her head in refusal. “Cos only gave ‘em to me after I promised to share half of them with you. It’s a requirement.”  
  
Delphine smiled more genuinely than she had in over a week.   
  
_____  
  
Three taps. Finally. Delphine was already flying from her place, rushing to the front door, but before she had even pulled it open, a scream resounded.  
  
A man’s scream. And he sounded truly terrified.  
  
“Wait! Wait!”  
  
Delphine was already pulling the door open to grab Cosima, her partner wide-eyed and staring in confusion behind her. “I don’t know where he came from! There was nothing out there!” She hissed at the blonde. She moved inside, turning to lock the door, but the man was already shoving his weight against it, pleading again.  
  
“Please, wait! Let me in! I don’t want to hurt you, those things are chasing me! Trying to eat my fucking hand!” His faced pressed between the crack of the door, spluttering.   
  
“ _Stop_. _Pushing_.” Cosima grunted through her teeth, shoving back against him.   
  
“Just let me in until they pass. Please!”   
  
With a growl, Cosima stepped away from the door, letting the man fall in onto the floor. Delphine instinctively tucked Clementine behind her back, both watching silently a few paces away. Before the man could even turn upright, Cosima had snatched her gun from her waist and was holding it threateningly aimed at his head. His eyes zeroed in on the barrel and he held up his hands, surrendering. That’s when Cosima and Delphine noticed the bloodied fabric tied sloppily around his wounded hand. Someone _had_ been hungry for him.  
  
“Woah! Easy! The creepy things were chasing me, not the other way around.”   
  
Cosima clicked the lock, gun still targeted on the intruder. “Are you armed?” She eyed his form for weapons.  
  
“No! Fuck no, again, _I_ was running from _them_.”   
  
“Don’t try anything or I _will_ shoot you,” Cosima threatened.  
  
“I won’t, I just need to hide for a little while, please,” The begging entered his tone again.  
  
“You can’t stay long,” Cosima eyed his wound again, glancing over to meet Delphine’s gaze.  
  
“My name’s Vic,” He was already blurting out. “What’s yours?”  
  
Cosima sighed, “How long ago were you bitten?”   
  
Vic glanced at his hand, still upheld, “Like, twenty minutes ago? I think it needs stitches, shit won’t stop bleeding. You guys know how to stitch? Know any doctors, nurses?” He eyed Cosima, finally getting a quick glance in at Delphine too. That’s when he noticed the eyes Cosima threw to her blonde companion. “Shit, you’re a doctor aren’t you?” His eyes widened, surprising intuitiveness.   
  
“She can’t help you...we can’t help you.” Cosima regained his attention. Her gun lowered a little as she sighed, “You’ve been infected.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You have what those things have,” Cosima waved outside. “I’m sorry, we can’t help you. And you can’t stay with us,” Her gun regained its post.   
  
“You’ve gotta give me a chance, you don’t know…”  
  
“We _do_ know, and we don’t _have_ to give you anything.” Cosima was losing patience.   
  
Vic shifted his attention to Delphine, “Please…” But then his eyes noticed the small form hidden from view until now, a small head peeking around the tall blonde’s legs. “Holy shit. You have a _kid_.”  
  
Delphine tucked Clementine away again, Clementine guilty and head down-turned.  
  
“Is she yours?” He looked back to Cosima. “She looks just like you...listen, my ex-girlfriend had a kid…and, well…”  
  
Cosima cut off his attempts to empathize, “You have to leave.”   
  
“C’mon, give me one chance, I could help you guys. It’s fuckin’ scary as shit out there, and you’re two broads and a kid--” He was cut off by the cold metal of Cosima’s gun pressed under his chin, against his gullet.  
  
“Stand up.” He obliged, the edge in Cosima’s tone telling him to obey as well as her twitching finger on the trigger. She pushed him to the front door, gun first. “Start running and don’t stop,” There was no hesitation as she unlocked the door and shoved Vic stumbling out, instantly attracting the attention of his previous suitors. He took off sprinting.  
  
_____  
  
Cosima apologized instantly, her composure crumpling as she let Delphine tuck the handgun away from sight. The rest of the night was spent in quiet company, sitting around a small lit candle, away from the doors, Delphine tracing comforting patterns on Cosima’s skin in the dimness.   
  
_____  
  
Cosima was in a driving frenzy, they were too close to stop, and Cosima had once again fallen into worry about her brother. Delphine had tried to sway her into stopping, resting, even letting her drive, but Cosima pushed forward, rushing until she was finally able to turn up the tiny hidden driveway.  
  
She punched it to the top of the hill, already slamming it into park and clamoring for her brother. “Felix! Fe!” Her voiced echoed across the woods.  
  
The moments ticked by painfully and still nobody had come to answer the gate. Her heart was beginning to race. She rushed back to the car and beat the horn three pulses.   
  
More stillness.  
  
“Fuck.” She was already rushing forward, grasping the gate and preparing to haul herself over.  
  
“Uh, Cos…” She was already searching for leverage when she glanced down to see her bleary eyed brother in a skimpy robe on the other side. “I was _sleeping_. It’s the middle of the bloody night.”  
  
“...right.” She jumped back down to the earth, finally realizing Delphine and Clementine stood behind her. Felix had already unlocked the gate and was pulling it open to welcome their return. That’s when his eyes landed on Clementine.   
  
“And who’s this?” He raised an eyebrow at the child.  
  
“Oh um, Felix, this is Clementine. Clem, Felix.” She eyed Felix’s reaction uncertainly.   
  
“Nice to meet you,” He leaned his height over to make eye contact. “Now, would you like a bed to sleep in like a real person unlike my tweaked out sister?” Clemetine nodded, eyeing her surroundings, the big secure walls and the cozy house up ahead. “Delphine, you wanna show Clementine the house? I’ll take care of this one,” He gestured to Cosima, the sleep deprivation hitting his sister harder by the second.   
  
Delphine nodded before pulling him into a warm and grateful hug. “I missed you, Felix,” He couldn’t deny that he was charmed once again by her soft lilt.   
  
“Missed you too, Delphi.” And then he was moving to his sister, slinging an arm around her shoulders and guiding her in the gate. “I’ll take care of your car, don’t worry,” He paused her staggering attempts. Her lids were drooping and she was already sagging against Felix’s side. “What I really wanna know, sis, is how you’re so bloody good at building a little family for yourself,” Felix teased, his grin consuming his face.  
  
“Shut up,” Cosima growled, attempting to shove him but only effecting her own walking. “We’re a non-nuclear survival unit, Felix.”  
  
_____  
  
She woke up to the smell of pancakes. Opening her bleary eyes, she grasped blindly for her glasses, shoved off the bed and stumbling down the stairs to the noisy kitchen.  
  
“We’re in _Canada_ and you only have Aunt Jemima’s syrup? No _maple_? No honey?” Delphine’s accent upped her potential for sounding snooty.   
  
“Del- _phine_ , this sugar is gonna smother your pancakes and you’ll love it.” Felix flipped a pancake with a flourish.  
  
“I like Aunt Jemima’s,” Clementine chimed in, rocking in her seat as she eyed Felix’s actions on the small cooktop.   
  
“See? This monkey’s after my own heart.”  
  
Delphine began an exaggerated huff that turned into a pleased smile when she caught sight of her lover’s sleepyhead. “Cosima,” the name still fell off of her mouth in the same way, still made Cosima swoon.  
  
“Cos! Felix is making pancakes!” Clementine sounded like she had already had some syrup on its own.  
  
“I _am_ impressed, Fe,” The siblings met eyes, Felix doing a courtsey in response.   
  
“What can I say, fairy status has a lot of perks.”  
  
“Cosima,” Delphine again, this time she clutched for her hand, pressing their palms together, head tucking in conspiratorily close to her partner’s. “I must show you something important.”  
  
Cosima allowed the blonde to lead her out front, across the yard to the tiny rows of mounded soil. Delphine sunk down to the earth, pulling Cosima with her. “Look,” the blonde cooed, leaning even closer, her fingertips lightly petting tiny green sprouts that grew in rows. “They’ve grown while we were gone.”

 

And Delphine’s smile is shining so bright and Cosima feels home again and her face turns serious, cupping Delphine’s cheek. Delphine’s smile still lingers but she gives her attention to Cosima’s serious eyes. Cosima’s lips part, nothing coming out at first. She swallows.  
  
“I love you.” And Delphine doesn’t know that she’s ever seen Cosima so serious and gentle all at once, and then she’s repeating the words back to her lover, first in English and then over in French.  
  
“Je t’aime, Cosima.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe a sequel? maybe an epilogue?


End file.
